Pirates of the Caribbean La Lacrima del Diavolo
by Dreamy-Butterflies
Summary: Dopo essersi finalmente ritrovati Black Truman e Jack Sparrow hanno una nuova avventura da affrontare, con il ritorno di un nemico che vuole usare contro di loro la cosa più importante della loro vita
1. Chapter 1 Casa dolce casa

Capitolo 1 – Casa dolce Casa 

"YO-HO YO-HO a pirate's life for me…LA LA LA LA LA LA LA…MAMMAAAAAA QUAND'E' CHE ARRIVIAMOOOOOOOO!" le urla di John invadono la Black Death mentre saltella in giro per il ponte guardandosi intorno.

"Manca poco tesoro…stasera dovremmo riuscire ad arrivare in porto!" gli rispondi…sei lì, al timone della tua nave, della tua Black death, diretta verso Tortuga…

Guardi tuo figlio sapendo che ha davvero voglia di arrivare, perché ha davvero voglia di rivedere suo padre, siete in mare da oltre due mesi ed è inutile negare che anche tu muori dalla voglia di rivedere Jack…già proprio Jack, Jack Sparrow…

Sono passati ormai due anni da quando vi siete ritrovati, da quando il destino ha voluto che vi ritrovaste uno di fronte all'altro su uno di tanti moli della città dei pirati, da quando hai finalmente potuto far conoscere a John suo padre…mai avresti immaginato che Capitan Sparrow potesse decidere di entrare a fare parte della vostra di vita, di iniziare a fare il padre…o almeno di iniziare a provarci, come specificava di continuo, e invece così era successo.

Dopo averne parlato e riparlato tu e Jack avevate deciso che eravate entrambi due Capitani e che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai accettato di lasciare la propria nave per vivere su quella dell'altro, eravate troppo orgogliosi e troppo legati alla vostra vita, molto spesso, anzi quasi sempre, navigavate insieme, la Black Pearl e la Balck Death fianco a fianco, ma succedeva anche che vi imbarcaste in viaggi diversi, in diverse avventure e diverse rotte, esattamente com'era successo in quel preciso momento!

Stavi tornando dall'Europa dove eri riuscita ad ottenere il penultimo pezzo di una preziosissima mappa che ti avrebbe condotto ad misterioso tesoro di cui tu e Jack avevate sentito parlare una notte in una taverna delle Indie Occidentali…Pazzi e insensati come siete la storia vi aveva subito colpito e da lì era nata la decisione di mettersi alla ricerca della Perla delle Indie e delle sue ricchezze.

Ormai la mappa era completa, tu avevi trovato il penultimo pezzo e Jack aveva navigato fino all'America meridionale per trovare l'ultimo pezzo, quella sera saresti sbarcata con la tua ciurma a Tortuga e, se tutto era andato secondo i piani la Perla sarebbe già stata lì ad aspettarvi!

"Mamma, abbiamo il vento a favore se spieghiamo anche le vele del primo albero dovremmo riuscire ad andare più veloci!" esclama John salendo sulla plancia del timone accanto a te. È impressionanate come quel bambino sia riuscito a diventare un perfetto pirata e un navigatore praticamente esperto a soli 7 anni, certo non c'è molto da stupirsi sapendo chi era stato il suo maestro…

Jack aveva preso abbastanza seriamente il suo incarico di papà, adorava John, su questo non c'erano dubbi, forse anche perché in fondo in fondo per quanto spietato, furbo e scaltro anche lui non era altro che un bambinone che si era sempre rifiutato di crescere del tutto, lo vedevi spesso…ogni volta che si metteva a litigare con John per chi doveva scendere per primo dalla nave, o per chi poteva o doveva mangiare di più e via dicendo…di certo quei due insieme erano un vero divertimento…

"Penso che tu abbia ragione sai?" gli rispondi sorridendogli "Vai da James e digli di spiegare tutte le vele, più veloci andiamo e prima arriveremo a Tortuga…"

"…da papà!" interviene lui ridendo e dirigendosi verso la ciurma per riferirgli le tue indicazioni.

Già…da papà…2 mesi…avevi davvero voglia di rivedere Jack…

Il sole sta ormai tramontando quando la Black Death riesce finalmente ad ormeggiare a Tortuga, ti guardi intorno compiaciuta per il fatto che Tortuga è sempre Tortuga, con il suo fumo pesante e l'insistente odore di rhum. Tu e la ciurma sistemate le ultime cose, poi lasci a tutti la serata libera.

"John andiamo muoviti" urli dal molo verso John che sta scendendo in quel momento dalla nave.

"Arrivoooooooooooo" risponde lui correndo accanto a te.

Vi incamminate per il porto alla ricerca della Perla, dovrebbe essere già lì secondo i tuoi calcoli ed infatti…

"ECCOLA ECCOLA L'HO VISTA! E' Lì! SBRIGATI ANDIAMO SBRIGATI!" urla John iniziando a correre verso la Perla, lo segui velocemente cercando di non perderlo d'occhio dopotutto Tortuga non è una città poi così raccomandabile.

Ti fermi per un attimo davanti alla Perla per ammirarla in tutta la sua maestosità mentre John è già salito a bordo urlando a squarciagola; inzi a salire anche tu…

"Hey pirata! Siete arrivati!" senti la voce di Jack provenire dal ponte, la senti prima ancora di poterlo vedere mentre poco dopo lo scorgi con in braccio John, che gli si è avvinghiato al collo abbracciandolo.

"Capitano Sparrow, chiedo il permesso di salire a bordo della sua nave" esclami tu rivolta verso di lui, il suo sguardo cade su di te illuminandosi.

"Permesso accordato Capitano Truman, permesso accordato!" ti risponde vedendoti .

Pochi istanti dopo senti il suo braccio passarti intorno alla vita mentre l'altro regge ancora John, e la sua bocca chiudersi contro la tua…DANNAZIONE QUANTO TI MANCAVA TUTTO QUESTO!.

"Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" esclama John iniziando a battere sulle vostre teste dalla sua posizione sopraelevata.

"Hey!" esclama Jack cercando di suonare minaccioso.

"Certo che è vero lo zio Stuck dice sempre che quando siete insieme voi due siete stomacosi…" continua John con aria di superiorità.

"Stomachevoli John si dice stomachevoli non stomacosi…" lo correggi tu…

"Esatto e poi io e la mamma non siamo stomacosi!" continua Jack

"Sì che lo siete!" gli risponde John

"NO!"

"SI!"

"NO!"

"SI!"

"Ok basta basta basta basta…non inziate voi due o vi mando a letto senza cena…" intervieni tu.

"Va bene…" esclamano all'unisono padre e figlio…un'altra dimostrazione di quanto questi due ruoli nella tua "famiglia" spesso si trovassero a coincidere…

"E allora stomacatevi senza di me io vado a cercare Colin…" esclama John saltando giù dalle braccia di Jack e iniziando ad avviarsi sotto coperta per cercare Colin, il figlio di Daniel ed Anamaria che doveva essere nascosto da qualche parte sulla Perla.

"Tutto suo madre quello lì…" borbotta Jack guardandolo…mentre tu gli lanci di sottecchi un'occhiata assassina…

"Tutto sua madre? In certi atteggiamenti…E COMPORTAMENTI credimi ogni tanto mi sembra di vederti…" rispondi tu.

"Magari in qualcosa…forse in quell'andatura sicura e in quel portamento così fiero potrebbe in effetti ricordare me…" commenta "poi però di tuo ha certe brutte abitudini tipo il Rhum…" continua imperterrito senza guardarti

"Jack non sono io quella che gli ha messo in mano una bottiglia di Rhum all'età di 5 anni e che gli ha suggerito la brillante idea di setacciare la Black Death per trovare tutto l'alcool possibile per poi trasferirlo sulla Perla!" controbatti ricevendo in risposta uno splendente sorriso da parte di Jack.

"Sempre a puntualizzare dolcezza…" interviene lui portando il suo viso contro il tuo "Non pensi che io e te potremmo trovare qualcosa di meglio da fare?" prosegue regalandoti un'espressione che ti lascia completamente senza fiato: gli occhi color cioccolata puntati nei tuoi, il suo corpo così vicino al tuo…

"Non lo so Jack a dire il vero litigare con te è una delle cose migliori che mi vengono in mente…" sorridi e poi guardi incuriosita la faccia di Jack su cui si dipinge un'espressione a dir poco…comica a cui ne segue una che di comico sembra avere ben poco…

"Allora lascia che ti spieghi meglio cosa in mente IO" commenta e nell'arco di un secondo ti carica sulla sua spalla destra a peso morto ed inizia ad avanzare verso la coperta.

"Jack…c'è John in giro…potrebbe addirittura essere in camera METTIMI GIU'" esclami con scarsa convinzione.

"Dolcezza mio figlio deve imparare tante cose dalla vita ancora…e questa è una di quelle che deve assolutamente imparare se vuole assomigliare a suo padre…" risponde fiero e orgoglioso Jack mentre richiude alle vostre spalle la porta della sua cabina mettendoti giù e intrappolandoti tra lui e la porta "Sono due mesi che non ti vedo…non posso aver voglia di lasciare il resto del mondo fuori da questa cabina e rimanere un po' con te?" sussurra lasciando scivolare la sua mano lungo i contorni del tuo viso e poi giù lungo la scollatura della tua camicia… "Dannazione mi sei mancata lo sai?" continua affondando il volto tra il tuo collo e la tua spalla e iniziando a giocare con te, baciando e mordendo la tua pelle scoperta, facendo lentamente scivolare sempre più in basso le spalle della tua camicia e seguendo con le labbra i contorni del tuo corpo.

"Anche tu mi sei mancato Capitano" sorridi con un filo di voce "Ma abbiamo nostro figlio che gira per la nave con il suo fedele amichetto…"

"Mh…Mh…" ti risponde mentre affondi la tuia mano destra nei suoi capelli lasciandoti scappare un flebile sospiro che sembra solo incoraggiare Jack a non fermarsi…

"MAAAAAMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA" la voce di John rompe quel silenzio che ti era stato tanto congeniale fino a quel momento, senti un rantolo di disapprovazione da parte di Jack "Non rispondere…." Bisbiglia continuando a rimanerti attaccato…

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'" continua la voce di John.

"Non possiamo ignorarlo Jack…" in quel momento senti qualcuno battere insistentemente sulla porta dietro di te…

"Stomacosiiiiiiiiiiiiii siete quiiiiiiii?" John non fa nemmeno a tempo a finire queste parole che Jack con uno scatto felino ti prende e ti allontana dalla porta aprendola di scatto

"TI HO Già DETTO CHE NON SIAMO STOMACOSI!" esclama abbassandosi fino ad avere il viso alla stessa altezza di quello di vostro figlio…

Tu scuoti la testa incredula davanti a quella scena assurda i due faccia a faccia con due sguardi assassini che si affrontano discutendo sulla parola "stomacosi"…

"Ok…ok…sotterriamo le asce di guerra" intervieni tu mettendoti in mezzo ai due "Che ne dite di andare a mangiare qualcosa…" continui guardando John "e di andare a bere un po' di Rhum?" concludi guardando Jack…

"Io non ho fame" esclama John…"Io non ho sete" contemporaneamente a Jack…

I due si guardano con aria di sfida…

"Io ho sete" sillaba John in faccia a suo padre "E io ho fame…" gli risponde contemporaneamente lui.

Rimangono ancora qualche secondo a fissarsi e poi Jack prende in braccio il bambino e conclude "Forza scansafatiche andiamo a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti!" sorride mentre John gli butta le braccia al collo.

Tu rimani lì imbambolata a fissare la scena…come se ti avessero appena pugnalato, con una espressione attonita e incredula causata dallo scambio di battute a cui hai appena assistito…

In quel momenti sbucano dalla soglia le teste di John e di Jack…

"Allora mamma ti muovi stiamo aspettando te!" ti intima tuo figlio prima di scomparire di nuovo con il padre oltre la porta…


	2. Chapter 2 Stranger in the night

Capitolo 2 – Stranger in the night 

Siete seduti in una taverna della città, la classica bettola di Tortuga, piena di gente ubriaca e mal messa che barcolla per la sala. Te ne stai lì appoggiata allo schienale della sedia con il cappello basso un po' calato sugli occhi mentre Jack e John fanno uno strano gioco con le carte, tu non partecipi, da circa un'ora hai notato qualcosa, una persona seduta al bancone continua a fissarvi, insistentemente…

"Papà la smetti di fissare il sedere di quella signorina?" tuona con fare di rimprovero la voce di John che continua non curante a mescolare le carte.

"Io non sto fissando proprio niente…" si difende Jack alzando le mani e guardandoti con un'espressione a metà tra il finto innocente e il terrorizzato per la tua reazione…

Tu scoppi semplicemente a ridere…

"L'hai addestrato tu eh? Sei stata tu ad insegnargli a tenermi d'occhio!" ti accusa Jack puntanto il suo dito indice contro di te e facendoti solo ridere ancora di più "TU DOVRESTI ESSERE COALIZZATO CON ME NON CON LEI" sbotta rivolto a vostro figlio con aria esasperata.

"Jack tu hai una mania contro le cospirazioni…non siamo coalizzati contro di te!" rispondi

"Sì che lo siete!" ribatte indispettito lasciandosi cadere sullo schienale, calcandosi il cappello sul viso e incrociando le braccia…

"Certo che sei proprio un bambino…" commenta John senza neanche guardarlo, sempre trafficando sul tavolo con il suo mazzo di carte…

Ti alzi dalla sedia e ti porti dietro alla sedia di Jack passandogli le braccia attorno alle spalle "Forza BAMBINI è ora di tornare alla Perla…" scherzi riportando poi lo sguardo sul tizio seduto al bancone che vi sta ancora osservando con la coda dell'occhio…

"E' da quasi un'ora che non ci perde di vista…" interviene Jack seguendo il tuo sguardo.

"Lo so…" annuisci sistemandoti il cappello "Andiamo…voglio vedere fino a che punto è disposto a rischiare…" concludi e, dopo aver pagato uscite dalla taverna.

John cammina tranquillamente tra te e Jack tu rimani all'erta aspettando qualche rumore o qualche segnale da quell'uomo che prima vi fissava tanto insistentemente…sei nervosa, molto nervosa, lo sei diventata, una volta non eri così, una volta il pericolo ti eccitava e basta, ti dava soltanto una splendida ebbrezza ora accanto a quella c'è la paura per le persone a cui tieni, per John, per il fatto che potrebbe succedergli qualcosa, per il fatto che la "professione" dei suoi genitori non è una delle migliori per assicurargli una vita tranquilla e pacifica…

"No la mia pallina!" in quel momento John su ferma di scatto ed inizia a correre per recuperare la pallina che gli è scivolata per terra dietro di voi…

"John torna qui…" gridi girandoti immediatamente ma ormai lui è partito dietro la sua pallina; lo segui, prima con lo sguardo poi inizi a muovere dei passi veloci nella sua direzione finchè…

"Hai perso questa piccoletto?"

Un tizio, IL tizio quello della taverna, quello che non vi ha mai staccato gli occhi dosso è accucciato davanti a John, ha in mano la sua pallina, una bandana verde, sudicia calcata sulla testa e una giacca logora, marrone sulle spalle, è lì davanti a tuo figlio con un ghigno che scopre molti denti mancanti, lo fissa prima di prenderlo in braccio mostrando davanti al suo viso con la mano destra la sua pallina…

"E' questa che cerchi?" gli dice.

"Mettilo giù." Arrivi a pochi metri da loro, fissi quel povero cane che ora sorregge tuo figlio con il braccio sinistro.

"Sembra che abbiate smarrito questa…" continua lui spostando su di te la sua attenzione.

"Mettilo giù…" ripeti con fare minaccioso, hai la mano sull'elsa della spada senza un motivo particolare, per sicurezza più che altro, sai di non poterla usare finchè c'è lì John…

"Black Truman…e Jack Sparrow…quale onore…" continua imperterrito l'uomo

"METTILO GIU' HO DETTO SE NO…" urli a squarcia gola

L'uomo appoggia John a terra "Ci rivediamo presto ok piccoletto?" gli dice mettendogli in mano la pallina e girandosi per andarsene, ti distrai un secondo per prendere in braccio John che ti è corso incontro e l'uomo è sparito…e non solo lui…ti guardi intorno anche Jack si è volatilizzato…

Sei tornata alla Perla, hai messo a letto John, e la sua pallina, in questo momento sei nella cabina di Jack…seduta su una sedia con la vostra famosa mappa del tesoro finalmente completa, ricostruita davanti a te, una bottiglia di Rum in mano…

Ti alzi per un attimo e ti ritrovi a fissare il mare, fuori da una delle "finestre" della cabina…il mare, il tuo mare, il tuo grande amore, niente hai mai amato più del tuo desiderio di liberta, della tua indipendenza…niente prima di John, prima di Jack.

Sei un pirata senza paura, dovresti esserlo invece stasera hai avuto paura per tuo figlio, quello che ti lascia sconcertata è che non sei nemmeno corsa dietro a quell'uomo, l'hai lasciato andare, in qualunque altra occasione avresti lasciato tutto, impugnato la spada e rincorso quel tipo fino a vederlo morto, per mano tua…

Quella sera no, quella sera hai preso in braccio tuo figlio e hai girato le spalle, forse Jack era sparito per occuparsi di quell'uomo forse no, quello che ti importava era di riavere John lì con te…

Pensi e ripensi finchè non senti la porta che si apre, entra Jack con in mano il suo cappello, ha il viso stanco un brutto livido sotto l'occhio, lo vedi un po' barcollante, ti precipiti verso di lui e gli passi un braccio intorno alla vita per sorreggerlo…

"Cosa è successo?" gli chiedi portandolo verso il letto e facendolo sedere

"Non l'ho ucciso, l'ho chiuso giù in una cella, voglio sapere chi è…" ti risponde lui e tu annuisci semplicemente scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dallo zigomo gonfio.

"Le hai prese stasera vero Capitano Sparrow?" lo prendi in giro alzandoti, ti dirigi verso la tavola a prendi la bottiglia di Rum e un panno abbastanza pulito da un mobile lì vicino…

"Il Capitano Sparrow non le prende mai da nessuno dolcezza!" ribadisce lui.

"Ok ora stringi i denti che brucia un po' ok?" continui sedendoti sulle sue gambe e tamponando il taglio sotto l'occhio con il panno leggermente imbevuto di Rum "E' l'unico alcol che c'è a bordo"

"Ouch…BRUCIA!" si lamenta, finisci di pulire la ferita e lo baci appoggiando le tue labbra alle sue…

"Povero Capitano Malmenato…" scherzi appoggiando la mano sulla sua spalla…

"Ahi…piano tesoro!" esclama lui immediatamente…scosti la camicia e vedi altri graffi sul suo corpo.

Ti alzi recuperando la bottiglia di Rum che hai lasciato sul comodino.

"Spogliati!" gli ordini prendendo un altro panno pulito…

"Dolcezza a quanto pare dovrei prenderle più spesso se ti comporti così…" risponde lui sfoggiando un malizioso sorriso mentre si sfila la camicia oltre la testa…

Torni davanti a lui e senza aspettare una sua reazione sali sul letto mettendo una gamba alla destra di Jack, e una alla sua sinistra sedendoti in braccio…

"Mi dispiace essermi lasciata sfuggire quel tizio…non averlo rincorso…" dici cercando di pulire i graffi sulla spalla…

"Avevi John a cui pensare…" risponde lui appoggiando la testa sotto il tuo mento ed iniziando a baciarti il collo "A quel bastardo ci ho pensato io…" continua senza smettere di baciarti.

"Credevo fossi distrutto dalla rissa Jack, credevo non avessi le forze…" lo provochi…in pochi istanti ti trovi distesa sul letto con le braccia oltre la tua testa, i polsi tenuti fermi da una sua mano, lui è sopra di te con un sorriso diabolico…

"Mi stai mettendo alla prova … (tuo nome)?" sussurra prendendo un pugnale dallo stivale destro e facendo saltare in un attimo con questo tutti i bottoni della tua camicia.

"Fammi vedere cosa sai fare Capitano…" rispondi poco prima di essere interrotta dalle sua labbra insistenti sulle tue.

E' sopra di te, la sua pelle sulla tua, il suo peso sopra ogni centimetro del tuo corpo, annebbiante, provocante, invitante…

Le sue mani ti sfilano prima gli stivali poi i pantaloni mentre tu fai lo stesso, ricadete sul letto di nuovo e fate l'amore, voracemente, fino ad essere distrutti, soddisfatti, appagati…fino ad essere completamente persi l'uno nell'altra, fino ad non avere più fiato per respirare…

"Proporrei di abolire le nostre spedizioni separate…" esclama Jack

Siete a letto tu appoggiata alla testiera, lui tra le tue gambe con la testa appoggiata al tuo petto, giochi con i suoi capelli massaggiandogli le spalle.

"Ah si? Come mai?" rispondi tu avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio.

"Perché due mesi sono stati lunghi, perché non ho più voglia di stare senza di te e senza John…" continua lui rilassandosi.

"Anche tu mi sei mancato Jack…e sei mancato da morire anche John…aveva una specie…non so una specie di calendario su cui faceva il conto alla rovescia per il giorno in cui saremmo arrivati di nuovo a Tortuga, da te…ci sei mancato tantissimo Capitano" gli dici facendo scivolare le mani sul suo torace.

"Ti rendi conto di cosa mi hai fatto? Mi sono trovato a rifiutare un sacco di donne in questi due mesi, è pazzesco, non le volevo, non mi piacevano, avevo in mente solo te…" esclama lui con un'espressione stralunata…

"Anche io mi sono trovata a rifiutare mille uomini Jack…" lo prendi in giro

"Non mi preoccupo: nessuno ti può soddisfare come lo faccio io" ribatte con una punta di orgoglio…

"Ne sei così convinto?" rispondi facendo la misteriosa

"Ne sono certo dolcezza, assolutamente certo…" commenta altezzoso.

Scoppi a ridere e scivoli lentamente sotto le lenzuola accanto a lui, insieme a lui…

"E comunque Capitano se ti trovo ancora una volta con gli occhi puntati sul fondoschiena di qualche sgualdrina te li cavo con le mie stesse mani…" concludi in tono minaccioso, ricevendo come risposta una risata roca…

"Sei gelosa?" scherza spegnendo l'ultima candela.

"No! Tanto nessuna ti può soddisfare come lo faccio io!" ribatti ridendo prima di appoggiare la testa al suo petto per metterti a dormire.


	3. Chapter 3 Chi non muore si rivede

Capitolo 3 – Chi non muore si rivede 

"Vi ho già detto che non vi stavo seguendo, e che non so di cosa stiate parlando".

Siete nelle celle della Perla, tu e Jack state interrogando quell'uomo, quello che la sera prima vi aveva tenuti d'occhio alla taverna e vi aveva poi seguiti.

"Già certo, sei casualmente capitato nella nostra stessa taverna, ti sei casualmente alzato insieme a noi e hai casualmente preso la stessa strada che abbiamo preso noi a quanto pare...!" commenta Jack che è seduto su una sedia di fronte alla cella di quel sudicio individuo con i piedi appoggiati alla grata.

"Esatto Sparrow" risponde ironicamente come per prendersi gioco di voi.

Sei nervosa, irritata, scocciata e impaziente di sapere perchè quell'imbecille vi stava alle costole, cammini avanti e indietro instancabilmente senza darti pace.

"Senti lurido bastardo non siamo qui per giocare ok? Dicci cosa diavolo ci facevi dietro di noi ieri sera e forse avrai una morte dignitosa!" gli intimi estraendo la tua spada e puntandogliela alla gola tramite le sbarre.

"Dolcezza..." interviene Jack alzandosi in piedi "Non aggredire il nostro ospite..." continua prendendoti per le spalle e facendoti sedere di peso sulla sedia con un'occhiata del tipo "Fai la brava".

"Mi avevano detto che avevi un temperamento focoso piccola Truman" ride roco l'uomo dall'altra parte della grata "Mi avevano detto che è così che sei quasi diventata la signora Sparrow" continua imperterrito.

"E chi te l'avrebbe detto?" ruggisci tu sempre più irritata.

"Una vostra vecchia conoscenza Milady, e una conoscenza anche del tuo prode Sparrow, il Capitano Barbossa, vi ricorda nulla questo nome?" spiega lentamente il vecchio lupo di mare...

"Una tua conoscenza?" esclamate all'unisono tu e Jack

"Mia!" continuate

"Barbossa?" aggiungete ancora

"Ma è morto" concludete

"Va bene...va bene...va bene...come fai tu a conoscere Capitan Barbossa e di grazia visto che è morto prima che io conoscessi la qui presente Black Truman, come può aver detto certe cose?" chiede Jack all'uomo con fare sospettoso.

"Come fai a sapere che Barbossa è morto...no anzi, come fai a conoscere Barbossa?" intervieni tu rivolta a Jack, molto incuriosita dalla situazione.

"Punto primo, sono io a doverti chiedere come fai a conoscere Barbossa, punto secondo, so che è morto perchè l'ho ucciso io..." ti risponde Jack con un sorriso.

"Che le tue manie di grandezza fossero abbastanza "grandi" lo sapevo Jack ma prenderti il merito anche di un assassinio che non hai commesso mi sembra decisamente esagerato...Barbossa se è morto è morto per mano mia dolcezza a Meleè Island una decina di anni fa..." continui tu un po' infastidita dal solito comportamento di Jack, sempre al centro dell'attenzione...

Sul volto di Jack si dipinge una stralunata e inspiegabile espressione "Black io ho ucciso Barbossa 13 anni fa nella grotta di Isla de Muerta, per vendicare il suo ammutinamento e dopo aver spezzato la maledizione di Cortès con il mio sangue..."

"Jack io ho ucciso Barbossa a Meleè Island dieci anni fa per vendicare il suo ammutinamento nei confronti di mio padre e dopo aver spezzato la maledizione di Cortès con il mio sangue..."

Cala il silenzio, cala l'incredulità, le vostre storie coincidono nessuno dei due ora sta più scherzando, ti alzi in piedi e prendi la mano di Jack per riportarlo di sopra...

"Non stupitevi così tanto, entrambi avete detto la verità, entrambi avete ucciso Capitan Barbossa non stupitevi così tanto, è questo il motivo per cui sono qui, a quanto pare entrambi dovreste riconoscere questo..." l'uomo da dietro la grata scosta la maglia sudicia e ingrigita, rivelando, appeso al suo collo un medaglione, uno di QUEI medaglioni, del tesoro di Cortès.

"Dannazione..." sussurra Jack che corre poi ad aprire la porta della cella scaraventando fuori l'uomo e puntandogli la spada alla gola "Chi sei, cosa vuoi e perchè hai al collo quel medaglione?"

Barbossa mi ha mandato a cercarti Sparrow, mi ha mandato a cercare te e la tua degna compagna" risponde indicandoti "Vuole vendetta Sparrow, rivuole la Perla, rivuole la vita che tu gli hai portato via, vuole rendere la tua vita un inferno, vuole che tu soffra Sparrow, vuole che tu soffra immensamente..." risponde l'individuo con sguardo vitreo.

"Io voglio che tu soffra figlio di un cane..." sibila Jack avvicinando sempre di più la spada alla sua pelle.

"Jack basta! Non ucciderlo o non otterremo niente" intervieni tu scostandolo dalla sua vittima "Rimettilo in cella, andiamo di sopra..." continui...

Con enorme riluttanza il Capitano segue le tue indicazioni e dopo pochi minuti vi ritrovate entrambi in cabina.

"Anche tu hai ucciso Barbossa a quanto pare" esclama Jack sedendosi sul letto.

"A quanto pare anche tu..." rispondi gironzolando per la stanza.

"Era il mio primo uomo, mi ha rubato la Perla e si è ammutinato insieme al resto della ciurma mentre eravamo sulle tracce del tesoro di Cortès..." inizia a spigarti Jack e poi continua, raccontandoti la sua avventura, il modo in cui ha conosciuto Will ed Elizabeth, la loro battaglia contro Barbosa e contro la ciurma che si era ammutinata e che rimasta vittima della maledizione del tesoro che li rendeva non-vivi e non-morti allo stesso tempo…

"Ha fatto lo stesso con mio padre..." rispondi sedendoti dietro di lui e messaggiandogli le spalle "Salì a bordo della Morning Star quando io ero molto piccola, avrò avuto sì e no 5 o sei anni e vi rimase per qualche tempo, quando mio padre si mise alla ricerca del tesoro di Cortès lui carpì tutte le informazioni possibili e poi cercò di ammutinarsi, fortunatamente l'equipaggio era troppo fedele a mio padre per ascoltarlo e così fu costretto a fuggire un giorno che avevamo attraccato a Port Dupreè, penso che dopo questo arrivò da voi sulla Perla…" concludi.

"Non può essere ancora vivo Black, lo visto morire con i miei occhi, Will l'ha visto morire, Elizabeth l'ha visto morire..." esclama scoraggiato, preoccupato, in quel momento si apre la porta della cabina e John fa il suo ingresso baldanzoso, ha in testa un cappello decisamente troppo grande per lui con una buffa piuma bianca ed indossa in paio di stivali probabilmente di Jack che gli fanno praticamente da pantaloni, ha in mano la sua fedele spada, un "ferro vecchio" che Jack ha provveduto a rendere praticamente innocuo privandolo dell'affilatura da cui vostro figlio non si stacca mai e con cui si esercita per diventare, come dice lui, "uno spadaccino bravo come papà"…

"Ho vinto! Ho battuto Colin anche questa volta!" esclama contento trascinando pesantemente i piedi ingoffiti dagli stivaloni fino ad arrivare vicino a voi.

"Certo che hai vinto! Sei il figlio di Capitan Jack Sparrow no?" gli risponde Jack prendendolo in braccio e sedendolo sulle sue ginocchia.

"Cosa fate?" vi chiede John sistemandosi accuratamente il cappello.

"Parliamo…" gli rispondi tu con un sorriso lisciandogli la piuma.

"Di cosa?" continua curioso.

"Dell'uomo di iera sera l'ho catturato e chiuso giù in una delle celle e parlavamo di lui" gli dice Jack, lo sguardo di John si illumina e il volto si apre in un sorriso…

"VUOI DIRE CHE ABBIAMO UN PRIGIONIERO A BORDO?" esclama entusiasta.

Tu scoppi a ridere colpita dalla sua vitalità "Devo andare a dirlo a Colin!" continua lui.

"No no no fermo qui!" gli intima Jack trattenendolo sulle sue ginocchia "Non voglio che per nessuna ragione tu e Colin vi avviciniate a quell'uomo, comprendi? (savvy?)" gli spiega guardandolo negli occhi.

"Ma dai papà…"

"NO, ho detto di no e non ho intenzione di ripeterlo non voglio che tu scenda nelle celle, voglio che tu stia il più possibile lontano da quel tipo, comprendi?" ribadisce Jack con un atteggiamento serio e irremovibile; per quanto il capitano sia una persona che difficilmente riesce ad essere tanto serio ci sono momenti, i momenti in cui lo vedi e lo senti parlare con John in cui non ammette repliche, in cui la sua parola non può essere contraddetta da niente e da nessuno; in questo momento sai che lo sta facendo per proteggere John, sai che in un certo senso anche lui è terrorizzato dall'eventualità che possa succedergli qualcosa, sai che come te, considera quel monellaccio dal cappello a pima la cosa più importante della sua vita.

"John papà ha ragione non scendere nelle celle chiaro? Per nessuna ragione" aggiungi tu.

"Neanche per dare un'occhiata?" interviene lui.

"NO!" rispondete all'unisono tu e Jack mentre vostro figlio sbuffa.

"Se farai come ti abbiamo detto stasera scenderai con me a fare un giro e a vedere il prigioniero ok?" continua Jack cercando di chiudere il discorso; il volto di John si illumina di nuovo mentre annuisce vigorosamente.

"Sappi che ci conto capitano! Comprendi?" gli risponde il bambino con tono autoritario mentre tu riesci a stento a trattenere una risata "Va beh allora andrò con Colin e suo papà dal fabbro, devono andare a ritirare una spada, posso andare?" vi chiede saltando giù dalle gambe di Jack.

"Certo, vai pure, ma stai sempre vicino a Daniel ok?" gli rispondi mentre lui annuisce ed esce dalla porta urlandovi il solito ciao e lasciando gli ingombranti stivali per terra per indossare le sue più comode scarpe.

"Pensi che ci darà retta?" ti chiede Jack non appena la porta si è richiusa alle spalle di John.

"Penso di sì, non ci ha mai disubbidito prima d'ora e non penso lo farà questa volta" lo rassicuri.

"Non voglio che si avvicini a quell'uomo, non si sa mai cosa potrebbe accadergli…"

"Shhhh...non pensarci..." sussurri continuando a massaggiargli le spalle e baciandogli il collo.

"Cosa stai cercando di fare (tuo nome)?" ti chiede con un sorriso.

"Di allentare la tensione...di non farti pensare a tutto quello che affolla la tua testa e di sfruttare il fatto che John non è sulla nave ma è andato a fare un giro con Daniel e Colin…" rispondi maliziosa…

"Pensavo che avresti scatenato il diavolo a quattro una volta arrivati in cabina...per quello che ha detto quell'uomo, per i pericoli che corre John…"

"Infatti è quello che voglio, magari da un altro punto di vista..:" scherzi alzandoti per appoggiare alcune cose sul tavolo.

"Dove stai andando scusa? Torna qui Black Truman, torna immediatamente qui..." intima il capitano con voce estremamente seducente.

"Altrimenti?" scherzi tu mentre lui si alza venendoti incontro.

"Altrimenti sarò costretto a legarti al letto..." continua con quel sorriso diabolico.

"Non suona poi così male sai?" continui iniziando a baciarlo e spingendolo sul letto prima di distenderti sopra di lui…


	4. Chapter 4 Il buongiorno

Capitolo 4 – Il buon giorno si vede dal mattino 

"Mamma Papà sveglia, sveglia muovetevi, l'hanno ucciso, sgozzato, uno schifo…sangue ovunque…!" John entra di corsa nella vostra stanza senza bussare correndo e urlando come un forsennato, tutto eccitato e quasi felice, agitando le braccia, è scalzo ancora con la veste da notte addosso.

Ti svegli di soprassalto coprendoti gli occhi con la mano per riparli dalla luce "John, John…smettila di urlare, calmati!" esclami un po' irritata.

Anche Jack si è svegliato, si passa una mano sugli occhi per riprendere conoscenza e si mette a sedere, tirando John sul letto insieme a voi.

"Mi puoi spiegare cosa stai farneticando?" gli dice con un'espressione alquanto ironica guardando vostro figlio negli occhi.

"Il prigioniero, l'hanno tirato fuori dalla cella e l'hanno splattellato sul ponte" vi spiega John con una naturalezza quasi inverosimile…

"Chi…cosa?" balbetti tu incredula.

"Non so chi, Gibbs ha detto che probabilmente è stato un bastardo figlio di put…"

"Va bene va bene basta così direi che abbiamo capito il significato…" lo interrompe Jack rimettendolo a terra e scendendo dal letto per iniziare a vestirsi.

Anche tu ti alzi e ti infili un paio di pantaloni sopra la camicia con cui ti sei addormentata la sera prima, indossi i tuoi stivali e segui Jack fuori dalla camera dopo aver preso John per mano.

Arrivate sul ponte, tutta la ciurma è radunata lì e si scosta al vostro arrivo per lasciare spazio alla macabra vista del corpo del vostro prigionieri impiccato all'albero maestro con la gola tagliata e le mani legate dietro la schiena.

C'è sangue ovunque, sul ponte, sulle cime accatastate ovunque…

Prendi in braccio John, sarà anche il figlio di un temibile pirata ma quello non è comunque un bello spettacolo per lui.

"Visto ti ho detto che l'avevano splattellato…" commenta lui fiero.

"Qualcuno ha visto qualcosa?" esclama Jack ad alta voce rivolto alla ciurma, tutti scuotono la testa.

"No Capitano" interviene Gibbs "Ero io di guardia sta notte e non capisco davvero come sia successo è che…non me ne sono accorto, ho fatto la ronda più e più volte ma il cadavere non c'era prima di stamattina…Credo che l'abbiano ucciso giù nelle celle a quanto pare dalle tracce di sangue, e poi l'abbiano issato lassù quando sono sceso dalla nave per prendere le provviste, lasciando il ponte incustodito per una decina di minuti…"

"Dobbiamo scoprire chi ha avuto il coraggio di mettere piede sulla Perla senza il MIO permesso, dobbiamo scoprire chi ha ucciso il prigioniero!" tuona Jack rivolto alla sua ciurma.

Ti avvicini a lui che prende John in braccio al posto tuo "Aspettatemi qui vado a parlare con il mio equipaggio, vado a scoprire se hanno visto o sentito qualcosa, potranno esserci d'aiuto…" esclami mentre Jack annuisce alla tua proposta.

"Tu vedi non di muoverti dalla nave sono stata chiara…" intimi rivolta a John "Non è sicuro che tu te ne vada in giro da solo con un possibile assassino nei paraggi…stai con papà ok?"

"Va bene!" ti risponde con sincerità.

Dopo aver preso la tua spada e le tue pistole scendi dalla Perla per andare alla Black Death a parlare con la tua ciurma, per vedere se qualcuno può darvi una mano a risolvere il delitto che ti ha dato il buon giorno.


	5. Chapter 5Liscadipesce e la WestHorizon

Capitolo 5 – Liscadipesce e la West Horizon 

Il sole sta ormai tramontando quando torni alla Perla, hai passato l'intera giornata con il tuo equipaggio, cercando di scoprire se qualcuno di loro sapeva qualcosa, e in effetti la loro esperienza come sempre ti è stata d'aiuto.

Hanno l'occhio attento e vigile, si sanno accorgere delle stranezze anche in una città caotica come Tortuga. William infatti ha notato degli strani movimenti nella parte sud-ovest della baia. E dopo qualche ricerca siete risaliti al nome delle nave che ha attraccato su quelle coste proprio il giorno prima: la West Horizon si è magicamente materializzata nei dintorni di Tortuga proprio in concomitanza con l'assassinio del vostro prigioniero, cosa quanto mai curiosa visto il capitano di quella nave.

Jim Liscadipesce Steward, già il nome è tutto un programma pensi per l'ennesima volta, ma purtroppo sai bene che quel nomignolo quasi ridicolo è in realtà solo una copertura per indicare un omaccione fatto e finito, con la stazza di una montagna e due occhi neri come la pece.

Hai già avuto a che fare con lui più di una volta negli anni passati e mai avresti creduto che potesse serbare astio nei tuoi confronti, dopo tutto tra voi c'erano stati solo rapporti pressoché civili e proprio non riesci a immaginare la ragione per cui lui, o uno dei suoi pirati avrebbe dovuto salire a bordo della Perla ed uccidere quel dannato prigioniero.

Certo ti è passato per la testa il fatto che lui possa non avercela con te ma con Jack ma la cosa ti sembra assolutamente strana, a quanto ne sai tu Jack a quello lì non ha fatto nulla, ma sei comunque decisa ad approfondire l'argomento durante la cena.

Sali con calma a bordo della Perla, la ciurma sta facendo qualche lavoretto sul ponte che è stato ripulito dal sangue dell'omicidio avvenuto quella mattina, ti guardi intorno e vedi Anamaria.

"Ana…il Capitano?" le chiedi ad alta voce.

"Nella sua cabina Black, con un ospite…" ti risponde lei annodando la bandana di Colin, suo figlio.

Annuisci e ti avvii sottocoperta per scoprire l'identità del presunto ospite, con Jack, pensi, non c'è mai da star tranquilli. Senti delle voci da oltre la porta della cabina e bussi sentendo subito dopo la voce del Capitano Sparrow che ti dice di entrare.

Nella stanza c'è John che seduto sul letto gioca con degli strani soldatini e con un modellino di una nave, a cui ha attaccato delle lacerate vele nere, per farla assomigliare alla Black Pearl, la nave di papà, come precisa sempre lui, seduti al tavolo che chiacchierano amabilmente ci sono Jack e John Occhio Bianco, capitano della Brezza dei carabi.

"John…che sorpresa!" esclami effettivamente sorpresa vedendolo.

"Black bellezza, che piacere trovarti a bordo di questa bagnarola!" esclama alzandosi in piedi ed usando a proposito quei termini per far imbestialire il suo vecchio amico Jack. Ti viene incontro e ti stringe in una abbraccio forse un po' troppo stretto.

"A cosa dobbiamo la tua visita?" chiedi poco dopo sedendoti al tavolo e versandoti un bicchiere di Rhum.

"Non l'hai sentita l'ultima di Tortuga?" ti chiede e tu scuoti la testa in segno di negazione "Beh sembra che abbiano fatto fuori il vecchio Jim Liscadipesce Steward…l'hanno trovato che galleggiava a faccia in giù a largo del Messico…" ti spiega lui gesticolando.

"Ma…" esclami incredula "la mia ciurma ha detto che la West Horizon…"

"…è ormeggiata qui a Tortuga, nella baia a sud-ovest…già è proprio per questo che la cosa sembra ancora più strana…sono venuto da voi visto che ho saputo che hanno ucciso un prigioniero stamattina qui sulla Perla…" continua lui.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIII'" interviene John saltando in piedi sul letto "Sangue ovunque l'hanno splattellato ovunque e l'hanno appeso per testa con tutto il sangue…uno schifo…"

"Va bene…va bene…grazie della descrizione direi che hai resto l'idea…" lo interrompe Jack alzandosi in piedi e caricandoselo in braccio per poi tornare a sedersi.

"Ma c'è un ulteriore motivo per cui sono qui Jack…" dice Occhiobianco con aria seria "Si vocifera un nome per quanto riguarda il nuovo Capitano della West Horizon, c'è un uomo giù alla vecchia taverna che giura di averci visto a bordo…beh…Barbossa!"


	6. Chapter 6 Prima della Tempesta

Capitolo 6 – Prima della Tempesta 

"Pensi che sia vero?" chiedi parlando con calma rivolta verso Jack dopo aver richiuso la porta della sua cabina alle mie spalle; hai appena accompagnato John Occhiobianco in città e sei di ritorno dalla cabina del tuo John che hai appena messo a dormire.

"Non so cosa pensare dolcezza non ne ho la minima idea" sospira tracannando un intero bicchiere di rhum e riempiendolo nuovamente "In una situazione normale tesoro non avrei dato alcun peso alle parole di Occhiobianco…ma hanno sgozzato un prigioniero a bordo e guarda caso proprio il prigioniero che ci ha informato del fatto che Barbossa sta cercando la sua vendetta contro di me…" continua togliendosi il cappello ed appoggiandolo sul tavolo. Si sistema la bandana con un gesto rapido della mano prima di sfilarsi anche la giacca e di lanciarla senza troppa precisione verso il letto facendola arrivare giusta al limite con una manca che pende fino a toccare il pavimento.

"Barbossa ha sempre voluto questa nave, ha sempre voluto la Perla…" esclama all'improvviso mentre tu prendi posto sulla sedia di fronte a lui "Probabilmente ha provato a prendersi la nave di tuo padre quando era ancora troppo inesperto per riuscirci e quindi l'avete cacciato, ma con la Perla c'era quasi riuscito Black, con la Perla lui è stato ad un passo dall'essere il terrore dei sette…di tutti i mari e io gli ho messo i bastoni tra le ruote, io ho infranto quei suoi sogni di gloria e ora vuole vendetta…"

"L'abbiamo ucciso una volta Jack, lo faremo di nuovo" gli rispondi allungando la mano verso la sua "definitivamente questa volta. Non sei tipo da essere così spaventato da Barbossa…"

"L'altra volta era diverso Black" esclama ad alta voce alzandosi di scatto e appoggiandosi al tavolo con entrambe le mani, il volto contratto e gli occhi scuri che ti fissano "L'altra volta non c'eri tu e non c'era John, non sono spaventato da Barbossa, sono spaventato da…" blocca il suo discorso e si gira muovendo la mano come per far segno di lasciar perdere, mentre di ferma davanti alla finestra della cabina guardando fuori.

"Sparrow…spaventato…stai perdendo colpi…dolcezza…l'età gioca brutti scherzi?" lo apostrofi per prenderlo in giro cercando di allentare un po' la tensione, usando intenzionalmente il suo cognome senza il consueto appellativo.

Lui si gira con espressione sorpresa, mista tra l'ironia e la rabbia, qualcosa di indescrivibilmente buffo.

"Il CAPITANO Sparrow DOLCEZZA non ha perso nessun colpo…" risponde stizzito muovendo qualche passo verso di te con il mento alto e l'andatura decisa ma sempre e comunque barcollante.

"Sarà stata una mia impressione…" dici con noncuranza distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e facendolo ricadere di proposito sul bicchiere davanti a te. Ti fingi molto interessata alle sfumature ambrate del rhum sapendo che ti sta fissando e che è molto irritato dal tuo comportamento: è tornato Jack. Non sei abituata a vederlo preoccupato per voi, lo preferisci così, lo preferisci "alla Sparrow"; non è un atteggiamento che ti serve per sapere che darebbe la vita per salvare la tua e quella di John.

"Una tua impressione dolcezza…" commenta avvicinandosi a te con lentezza, poi accelerando i suoi movimento passa un piede vicino a una delle gambe della tua sedia facendola ruotare di modo che ora lo fronteggi: appoggia le mani sulle tue gambe e avvicina il suo viso con aria di sfida "Potrei dimostrarti che ci sono campi in cui non ho perso un solo colpo tesoro…" aggiunge con aria maliziosa.

"Potresti…" dici prima di baciarlo, lo senti perdere per qualche istante l'equilibrio, ma lo ritrova immediatamente passandoti un braccio intorno alla vita e facendoti alzare.

Poi si stacca per un attimo "Se davvero c'è Barbossa a capo di quella nave non ci aspettano tempi facili Black…" bisbiglia chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la fronte contro la tua.

"Lo so Jack ma siamo due pirati forti e decisi, combatteremo e…"

"Niente idiozie Black, non fare l'eroina, non rischiare la tua dannatissima vita Truman…" aggiunge con voce roca riaprendo gli occhi e fissandoti "John ha bisogno di sua madre…"

"…e di suo padre Sparrow…quindi non farti ammazzare. Ormai hai la tua età e come ti ho detto inizi a perdere colpi…non vorrei…" lo interrompi cercando di sdrammatizzare, sorridendo.

Lui sorride con quella maliziosa espressione malefica che per gli altri non lascia presagire nulla di buona, ma che per te significa qualcosa di fin troppo buono.

Fa scorrere le mani lungo la tua schiena fermandole sui glutei e ti tira su mentre scoppi a ridere, avvinghiando le gambe intorno alla sia vita.

"Ti faccio vedere io cosa riesco a fare a questa età!" ti risponde facendoti sedere sul tavolo dietro di voi. Inizia a baciarti con una passione inaudita, tu lasci la presa con le gambe e prendendolo per camicia lo avvicini a te ancora di più.

Jack accoglie il tuo invito e non se lo fa ripetere due volte, slacciandoti in pochi istanti la camicia e il corpetto che porti al di sotto mentre tu armeggi con al fibbia della sua pesante cintura, lasciandola cadere a terra poco dopo insieme ai suoi pantaloni

"Fammi vedere cosa sai fare Capitano…" lo prendi in giro un ultima volta prima che Jack ti prenda di nuovo in braccio arrancando verso il letto, rischiando in continuazione di inciampare…

"Ora vedrai Truman…" ti risponde sorridendo e poi ti lascia cadere sul materasso prima sdraiarsi sopra di te…


	7. Chapter 7 La Tempesta

Capitolo 7 – La Tempesta 

E' l'alba quando ti svegli, la luce del sole filtra dal vetri opachi della cabina, è aranciata, quasi rosa, segno che il sole sta sorgendo in quel momento e che quindi è ancora mattina presto. Ti stiracchi cercando di non svegliare Jack che sta ancora dormendo, anzi russando della grossa. A pancia in giù con le braccia allargate che occupano praticamente tutto il letto, i capelli sparsi sul cuscino, la pelle abbronzata che contrasta con il bianco delle lenzuola, sorridi tra te e te pensando alla sera prima : l'età in certe cose non ha fatto perdere a Jack un solo colpo, di questo, dopo la nottata passata, ne sei assolutamente certa!

Appoggi i piedi giù dal letto infilandoti svogliatamente una camicia, la prima che ti è capitata sotto mano e un paio di pantaloni, ti sporgi in avanti per prendere gli stivali quando dal corridoio fuori dalla stanza senti un rumore sordo e confuso, come di vetro che si rompe in mille pezzi, poi dei passi pesanti e lenti. Rimani in ascolto qualche secondo dopo di che ti infili velocemente gli stivali e recuperi la tua pistola dal comodino. Ti alzi cercando di fare meno rumore possibile e ti accosti alla porta della camera: nulla.

Apri con circospezione la pesante anta di legno e ti sporgi guardandoti intorno, più avanti in mezzo al corridoio c'è qualcosa, per terra, avanzi con cautela fino ad arrivare davanti a quella che si rivela essere la spada spuntata di John.

Una fitta ti prende lo stomaco, lancinante, tanto da annebbiarti la vista, ti volti di scatto senza darti più cura del rumore che fai a sbatti con violenza la porta della cabina di John che non avevi notato essere socchiusa: il letto è vuoto, sfatto, per terra vicino al comodino un bicchiere in frantumi, poco più in là la sua pallina, accanto alla gamba di una delle sedie.

Cerchi di respirare con calma, ma ti risulta impossibile…

"JACK!" urli a squarciagola tornando sui tuoi passi fino alla vostra cabina, continuando a urlare come una pazza; arrivi sulla soglia Jack con aria assonnata ti fissa infastidito.

"Si può sapere, di grazia, cosa ti prende a queste ore…" inizia a farfugliare.

"John…" balbetti in preda a una crisi di panico.

"John cosa dolcezza?" ti chiede mettendosi a sedere.

"DANNAZIONE JACK è SPARITO NON è NELLA SUA CABINA!" urli appoggiandoti allo stipite per mantenere l'equilibrio.

"Sparito…" borbotta Jack saltando in piedi e lanciandosi fuori dalla camera con addosso soltanto un paio di braghe; si ferma sulla soglia della camera di vostro figlio per un solo secondo guardandosi intorno prima di correre in camera e tirare fuori le sue pistole.

Ancora a piedi scalzi corre sul ponte sbraitando qualcosa che non riesci a capire alla ciurma; non riesci a muoverti, il tuo cervello di ordina urlando di correre dietro a Jack di fare qualcosa ma non ci riesci e sei lì pietrificata, inerme, praticamente inutile.

Dopo quasi un minuto sgombri la mente ed inizi a muovere i primi passi incerti, ti ritrovi sul ponte quasi deserto, ti chiedi dove sia il resto dell'equipaggio.

Senti il tuo nome, la voce di Jack che ti chiama da dietro di te ti volti e lo vedi venirti incontro ha lo sguardo vitreo, ogni sua occhiata ti raggela il sangue nelle vene.

"Black .." lo senti ripetere nuovamente mentre ti si avvicina, ha in mano qualcosa, un pezzo di carta, lasci vagare lo sguardo dietro di lui e nella confusione della tua mente, vedi una sola cosa: sangue. Senti le gambe cederti e ti aggrappi a Jack….

"Cos'è quel sangue…cosa…" blateri.

"Black calmati, va bene…" ti dice Jack aiutandoti

"NON MI DIRE DI CALMARMI DI CHI è QUEL SANGUE DOV'è MIO FIGLIO…" gridi scoppiando a piangere, spingi con violenza Jack lontano da te e corri verso la zona insanguinata: a terra davanti a te due cadaveri James e Patrick, sgozzati giacciono in un lago di sangue.

Senti nuovamente lo stomaco che si stringe ma provi, pure sentendoti in colpa una enorme sensazione di sollievo, senti un braccio di Jack attorno alla tua vita, ti stringe.

"L'hanno rapito…" ti dice semplicemente con tono di voce amaro, arrabbiato, distrutto.

"Chi?" chiedi con un filo di voce guardando avanti a te.

"Abbiamo trovato questo biglietto…è firmato….Barbossa…" risponde Jack, sono le ultime parole che senti prima di sentire le gambe cedere e la vista appannarsi fino a diventare completamente nera….


	8. Chapter 8 Ragione e Sentimento

Capitolo 8 – Ragione e Sentimento 

Apri gli occhi, lentamente e ti ritrovi nella cabina di Jack, ti guardi intorno, stordita, annebbiata, perché sei lì? Perché stavi dormendo? Poi ad un tratto una fitta al petto, un flash e ricordi, John, Barbossa, l'hanno rapito, ora rammenti.

Ti metti a sedere di scatto e proprio in quel momento Jack entra dalla porta, ha il viso tirato, stanco, come non l'hai mai visto prima, profonde occhiaie gli segnano lo sguardo mentre ti fissa.

"Stavo venendo a svegliarti, sei rimasta incosciente per parecchie ore…" esclama grave venendo a sedersi accanto a te sul letto.

"Dimmi che l'ho solo sognato Jack…" bisbigli senza il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, sperando di sentirti dire che John sta bene, che è di là, sul ponte che gioca.

"Vorrei potertelo dire Black ma non è così…" ti risponde mentre senti di nuovo le lacrime pungerti agli occhi, le ricacci, non è il momento di piangere ora, è il momento di reagire.

Ti alzi senza pensarci due volte "Io vado a riprendermi mio figlio!" tuoni raccogliendo le tue pistole e infilandoti gli stivali.

"Black…Black ragiona dolcezza…" senti la voce di Jack mentre si alza dal letto per venirti di fronte.

"Sto ragionando Jack, non sono mai stata così lucida…io vado" continui decisa.

"Non adesso Black…"

"NON ADESSO?" gli gridi in faccia "E QUANDO ALLORA? QUANDO L'AVRANNO SGOZZATO?" continui sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.

"MA COSA CREDI DANNATA DONNA CHE QUELLO SIA SOLO FIGLIO TUO?" ruggisce Jack alzando per la prima volta con te la voce, come mai l'avevi sentito. Rimani lì senza parole a fissare gli occhi del Capitano che mai avresti creduto poter diventare così scuri, così terribilmente irati da spaventarti con un solo sguardo.

Ritorni alla realtà in pochi istanti e capisci, capisci che comportarti così è inutile, non rischi solo la vita tua ma anche quella di John; senza dire nulla ti lasci cadere su una sedia appoggi i gomiti al tavolo, la testa fra le mani e cerchi di pensare, cosa che ti sembra quasi impossibile visti tutti i pensieri che ti si affollano nella testa.

Senti dei passi e poi la presenza di Jack dietro di te, si siede appoggiandosi allo schienale, tirandoti contro di sé, mai avresti pensato di vedere il Capitano Sparrow in una simile situazione. Non era da lui, la sua consueta luce, quella che gli risplendeva negli occhi se n'era andata per far spazio ad un vuoto che sembrava non trovare fine.

Ti abbandoni volente o nolente al calore del suo abbraccio.

"Stasera, sul biglietto c'era scritto che Barbossa ci vuole alla sua nave stasera…è una trappola Black, lo sappiamo entrambi, ma direi che questa volta non abbiamo scelta…" ti dice passando confusamente una mano tra i tuoi capelli.

"No questa volta no" sospiri "Ma ho un piano…" concludi alzando la testa e guardando Jack negli occhi, che sentendo quelle parole si rianimano per un attimo.

"Un piano…?" ti chiede incuriosito sfoggiando un mezzo sorriso "alla Sparrow".

Tu annuisci, abbastanza convinta "Standoti accanto in tutti questi anni ho imparato parecchie cose Capitano" sorridi malinconica "Raduna la tua ciurma sul ponte, io vado a recuperare la mia…fa in fretta, abbiamo una famiglia da salvare" ti fermi per un attimo "La nostra" concludi alzandoti in piedi, con una forza ritrovata.

Jack si alza e ti prende per un secondo la mano "Lo riporteremo a casa…" ti dice risoluto.

"Puoi scommetterci Sparrow…" gli rispondi con altrettanta convinzione.

"Capitano Sparrow dolcezza, Capitano" ti riprende lui ironicamente facendo una pausa e diventando poi estremamente silenzioso "Non occorre che te lo dica vero Truman? Lo sai anche senza che te lo dica quello che provo per te…" continua quasi imbarazzato, come ogni volta che provava ad esprimere uno dei suoi sentimenti, era genetico, Jack non sarebbe mai riuscito a dirlo esplicitamente…  
"Sì che lo so Capitano…e un giorno o l'altro riuscirò anche a far uscire quelle parole dalla tua bocca…" lo prendi in giro baciandolo delicatamente prima di uscire per andare a chiamare la ciurma della Black Death.


	9. Chapter 9 Viola

Capitolo 9 - Viola 

E' quasi buio il cielo è viola, un colore che non lascia presagire niente di buono sei sul pontile, aspetti Jack che sta per scendere dalla Perla, siete diretti da lui: da Barbossa.

Il capitano scende con la sua camminata sgangherata dalla nave e si dirige verso di te, le pistole scintillano attaccate alla sua cintura, lo sguardo cupo e deciso.

"Andiamo?" ti chiede semplicemente e tu annuisci traendo un profondo respiro.

Camminate fianco a fianco decisi lungo le strade di Tortuga, la confusione intorno a voi vi scivola addosso come lo sguardo delle persone che vi stanno alla larga viste le vostre facce i vostri sguardi.

In poco meno di mezzora siete alla baia e la vedete: la West Horizon è lì con le vele abbassate, qualche pirata lavora sul ponte ma è per lo più deserta, è quasi l'ora, l'ora in cui lui voleva vedervi, in cui voleva che voi foste là.

Senti il cuore rimpicciolirsi, senti lo stomaco chiudersi e la gola bruciare come se avessi ingoiato un centinaio di spilli.

"Jack…" bisbigli e lui rivolge il suo sguardo su di te "ricordati il piano. John prima di tutto…" continui alludendo a quello che avete ideato nel corso del pomeriggio.

La sua mano ti scivola lungo la schiena, l'altra ti prende il mento.

"Niente stronzate Truman, niente di niente sono stato chiaro? Non farti ammazzare dolcezza o dovrai vedertela con me?" ti dice lui con un sorriso ironico annuisci semplicemente poi senza dire nulla vi avviate verso il molo.

Vi hanno accolto come sapevate vi avrebbero accolto: vi aspettavano. Venite scortati lungo il ponte, nessuno si prende la briga di disarmarvi, segno che probabilmente non devono temere le armi da fuoco, segno che probabilmente sono ancora maledetti come lo erano un tempo.

Della vera ciurma nella West Horizon nessun segno, quelli che vi stanno intorno sono ancora loro, gli scagnozzi di Barbossa.

Arrivate sotto coperta e la porta della cabina del capitano si apre solenne, hai paura una paura terribile di quello che potresti vedere lì dentro, non per te, non per Jack, per nessuno in quel momento temi qualcosa se non per quel ragazzetto alto un metro e una mela che è la cosa più importante della tua vita.

"Avanti Capitani…non fate complimenti…" la sua voce riecheggia tra le pareti della nave, una voce che non credevi avresti più sentito. Muovi qualche passo all'interno della cabina spinta da Jack che ti tiene una mano sulla schiena per indirizzarti. Lì lo vedi con il cappello calato sul viso gli abiti cenciosi e quel viso segnato dal tempo e dal mare Barbossa è lì che vi squadra e vi attende.

"Non pensavo che ti avrei rivisto…" esclama Jack sorpassandosi e avvicinandosi al suo vecchio rivale.

"Neanche io Jack…quando mi hai sparato pensavo che non avrei ma più rivisto nulla…e lo stesso vale anche per la volta in cui mi hai sparato tu signorina Truman…" risponde lui alzandosi dalla sedia e venendovi incontro con passo deciso.

Lo fissi semplicemente senza dire nulla.

"Spiegami solo perché sei ancora vivo…" dici a denti stretti dopo gli attimi di silenzio.

"Ahn…è una storia così lunga e noiosa…dovrei dirvi di come il tesoro di Cortez era in realtà solo una copertura, di come ho fatto finta di morire perché in realtà sono ancora maledetto visto che è un altro l'amuleto che rende me e la mia ciurma maledetti…" dice lui camminando intorno alla tavola imbandita.

"Lo conoscete questo?" esclama mostrandovi una collana d'argento a cui sta attaccata una pietra viola, scura come le profondità dell'oceano.

Spalanchi gli occhi e sussulti Jacq aveva ragione, il vecchio Jacq ci aveva visto giusto anche questa volta, era quella la pietra che rendeva immortale Barbossa, non il suo inutile tesoro, ed ora ne avevi avuto la conferma.

"No Barbossa non lo conosciamo e non ci interessa nemmeno…" risponde Jack passeggiando senza timore intorno al tavolo "Siamo qui per un altro motivo…"

Barbossa muove la mano destra buttando gli occhi al cielo.

"Il bambino…" sbuffa "Jack Jack come ti sei ridotto…insomma un pirata come te, con un figlio a carico…non me lo sarei mai aspettato!…" continua sedendosi su una sedia "Portate il bambino!" urla poi prima che un paio dei suoi pirati entrino portando con loro John.

"Mammaaaa" urla lui e nel giro di pochi istanti si divincola dalla presa di quegli uomini correndo verso di te e saltandoti in braccio ha gli occhi gonfi di chi ha pianto molto e ti stringe forte le braccia al collo.

Ricacci le lacrime e lo abbracci "E' tutto ok…siamo qui noi adesso…" lo rassicuri stringendolo a te.

"Truman che scena raccapricciante!" sbotta Barbossa con gli occhi fissi su di te.

"Taci!" urli lasciandoti prendere un attimo dal panico, poi guardi Jack, gli occhi scuri che ti fissano, devi calmarti!

"Tralasciando queste scene stomachevoli e melense…" continua Barbossa "Arriviamo al punto…siete stati davvero gentili a venire qui, sulla mia nave pure sapendo che non l'avreste più lasciata…perché lo sapete vero che da qui non ve ne andrete più, allegra famigliola?" il tono di voce è basso, cupo, maligno, solo una cosa ti trattiene dallo scagliarti contro di lui il peso che ti brucia nella tasca.

L'oggetto che ti consentirà di far finire tutto questo e di uccidere quel cane. Jacq, un mago più che un pirata, una enciclopedia delle leggende e delle maledizioni conosceva quella pietra viola, la Lacrima di Satana l'ha chiamata, e anche tu la conoscevi.

Conosci il perché della sua forma spezzata, conosci il motivo per cui verso il basso il viola diventa più chiaro quasi a voler diventare azzurro.

C'è un solo perché ed è lì nella tua tasca.


	10. Chapter 10 Azzurro

Capitolo 10 – Azzurro 

"Dunque…" esclama Barbossa incrociando le mani e portandole sotto il mento "potrei dire che è davvero un onore avere l'intera famiglia Sparrow sulla mia nave…" continua sorridendo con quei denti marci e giallastri che fanno capolino dalle labbra secche e screpolate "Quasi quasi potrei dire che mi mancherete quando vi avrò fatto a pezzi e gettati in mare…" conclude mentre senti John stringersi alle tue gambe nel sentire quelle parole.

"Dovresti ostentare meno sicurezza Barbossa…" commenti tu mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui "Troppa presunzione rovina gli uomini, non te l'hanno mai detto? O forse in te ormai non rimane più nulla da rovinare?" continui inclinando la testa in segno di sfida verso il pirata malconcio seduto di fronte a te.

"Ma senti la nostra mammina com'è arrogante oggi!" ride con voce roca "E io che pensavo che ti saresti getta a terra supplicandomi di risparmiare la vita del bamboccio…!"

"Io non supplico Barbossa, io attacco…" gli dici con disarmante semplicità e appena ti accorgi del lieve sorriso che si dipinge sul viso di Jack.

"E di grazia mia signora, come pensi di attaccarmi questa volta?" chiede con tono ironico il vostro nemico, quasi a voler schernire il tuo presunto coraggio.

"Perché dovrei scoprire ora le mie carte Barbossa quando farlo in un altro momento mi darebbe maggiori possibilità di successo?" continui stando al gioco, deridendolo a tua volta.

Lui apre la bocca senza che nessun suono ne esca.

"Lo vedi vecchio amico mio? Questa donna riesce a zittire chiunque…" la voce di Jack si introduce nel discorso mentre si siede e appoggia pesantemente i piedi sul tavolo di fronte a lui "E' una forza della natura stai attento o potresti pagarne le conseguenze…" ride prendendo in mano una mela e addentandola "Non ti sembra di averla già vissuta questa scena vecchio mio?" chiede prima di tirare a Barbossa la mela morsicata.

"State solo peggiorando la vostra situazione…" commenta lui a denti stretti, prendo al volo la mela e lanciandola con forza contro una delle pareti della cabina.

"Perché non mi mostri la Lacrima di Satana Barbossa…?" gli chiedi prendendo John per mano e facendolo andare accanto a Jack, mentre tu prendi posto su una delle sedie "Non puoi non esaudire l'ultimo desiderio di una condannata a morte, no?"

Lui ti guarda, con sguardo torvo poi prende la pietra dalla tasca e la sbatte sul tavolo esattamente di fronte e dove sei tu.

Fissi quella pietra, ti concentri sulla parte spezzata quella dove il viola si confonde con l'azzurro, quella dove sembra che potrebbe incastrarsi qualcos'altro, un altro pezzo di qualcosa…

"Sai è curioso…tu dici che questa pietra e la sua leggenda, quella secondo cui chi la possiede è destinato ad essere maledetto con la vostra strana immortalità insieme a coloro che ne possiedono una scheggia è la causa di tutti i vostri guai…" dici con sguardo perso, verso Barbossa "Ma la cosa ancora più curiosa è che questa non è l'unica leggenda intorno a questa stupenda pietra viola, io ne conosco un'altra…" continui.

"Quando questa pietra fu rinvenuta nel 300 avanti Cristo o forse prima si racconta che non fosse esattamente così come è ora lo sai? Si racconta che a trovarla furono due fratelli, lavoratori in miniera. Uno di loro, il più disonesto decise di rubare questa pietra al proprio principale e di tenersela per sé, ma l'altro fratello che voleva invece restituirla, non riuscendo a convincere l'altro a farlo propose di dividerla a metà, di modo che ciascuno con la propria parte potesse fare ciò che preferiva…" ti fermi per un attimo e guardi Jack che ti fissa; John gli sta accanto e lo tiene per mano, ha lo sguardo preoccupato ma allo stesso tempo ti sta ascoltando con attenzione.

"Beh siccome quella che i due fratelli avevano trovato non era una pietra qualunque ma una pietra magica una volta divisa anche i suoi poteri si divisero: al fratello avido che voleva rubare la gemma andò la metà maledetta, con un potere tale da garantirgli sì l'immortalità, ma da impedirgli di provare ogni piacere che la vita poteva offrirgli.

All'altro fratello, quello che decise di riconsegnare la propria metà al proprietario della miniera andò la gemma con il potere dell'immortalità senza i contro della sofferenza ed inoltre con il potere di annullare gli effetti della metà malvagia della pietra." Concludi con calma questo tuo discorso prima di infilare lentamente una mano in tasca e tirane fuori una pietra brillante, di un azzurro acceso e chiarissimo ed appoggiarla sul tavolo.

"Non puoi ucciderci Barbossa, siamo immortali anche noi…" dici con semplicità, guardandolo negli occhi ed aspettando una sua reazione "Se qualcuno deve morire oggi quello sarai tu, e questa volta per sempre…"

Silenzio, per qualche istante scende un silenzio di tomba nella stanza mentre tu allunghi la mano per prendere la tua metà della pietra e inizi a giocarci con fare ironico.

"Quello potrebbe essere un qualunque pezzo di vetro per quanto ne so io Truman…" dice Barbossa cercando con scarsi risultati di non sembrare preoccupato.

"Tu puoi credere quello che vuoi Barbossa se preferisci credere che è solo un pezzo di vetro fai pure, non sono affari miei, ma credimi: non ti conviene" è Jack a rispondere al capitano mentre ticchetta insistentemente con le dita sul tavolo.

Poi è questione di un attimo Barbossa estrae la pistola con una velocità impressionante, ma tu non sei da meno, e fai lo stesso, nello stesso istante due colpi vengono sparati: il tuo contro Barbossa e il suo contro di te.


	11. Chapter 11 Rhum

Capitolo 11 – Rhum 

L'aria è calda e il cielo ormai azzurro e luminoso, sei sul ponte della West Horizon le mani legate all'albero maestro sfiorano appena quelle di Jack…siete in viaggio da più di tre giorni ormai

"Complimenti comunque…fortuna che tu sapevi come risolvere la situazione, sparare a Barbossa, no davvero i miei complimenti capitano Truman…" borbotta Sparrow rivolto verso di mentre cerca di divincolare i polsi dalla morsa della pesante fune di canapa che lo lega a te e alla nave.

"Non mi pare tu avessi idee migliori papà…" la vocina di John si intrufola nella conversazione con fare da saputello, anche lui è nella vostra stessa condizione legato all'albero maestro mentre la West Horizon è salpata per chissà dove.

"Soldo di cacio per favore vedi di stare zitto sto litigando con tua madre…" gli fa eco il capitano cercando di sembrare autoritario mentre tuo figlio sbuffa.

"Dateci un taglio voi due!" esclami "E' tre giorni che andate avanti così! Siamo legati all'albero della nave di qualcuno che certo non vuole farci del bene e voi pensate a litigare?"

"Sì!" rispondono i due senza pensarci su, all'unisono.

Butti gli occhi al cielo incredula di come anche in una situazione del genere la tua famiglia possa essere tanto ridicola.

Intorno a te i pirati di Barbossa lavorano sul ponte e si danno da fare per quanto possibile, il capitano in persona ogni tanto vi degna di uno sguardo.

Vi siete sparati, reciprocamente e nessuno dei due è morto, il proiettile non vi ha fatto nulla. È stato in quel momento che probabilmente Barbossa ha realizzato che quella pietra che tenevi in mano sarebbe stata la sua fine e se l'è presa prima di provare a pararti di nuovo.

Ma tu sei ancora lì. Hai preso tre frammenti, tre minuscoli frammenti della pietra e te ne sei nascosto uno addosso, un pezzetto talmente piccolo che perso tra i nastri dei tuoi capelli nessuno potrebbe mai trovarlo…lo stesso ha fatto Jack che si è preoccupato di nasconderne un pezzo addosso a John mentre tu, nella sua cabina, intrattenevi Barbossa con la storia della pietra.

È così che ha realizzato che non può uccidervi, neanche volendolo, è così che ha pronunciato quella frase… "Ci sono cose peggiori della morte"; poi siete salpati.

Sei persa in qualche ricordo quando Barbossa vi si avvicina.

"Jack, vecchio amico mio…la riconosci quella?" dice avvicinandosi al capitano e indicando una isoletta dall'aspetto paradisiaco che si staglia poco lontana dalla nave.

Jack sbuffa e annuisce.

"Beh adesso potrai mostrare il tuo piccolo regno alla tua famiglia Jack, non sei felice? E questa volta credimi, dubito che riuscirai in una delle tue fughe rocambolesche…non c'è nessuno in giro a cercarti…ci siamo assicurati che i vostri equipaggi non potessero seguirci…mi è dispiaciuto manomettere la Perla Jack…ma ho dovuto farlo…tu mi capisci…" dice con un sorriso beffardo prima di andarsene.

Fissi quell'isola…cosa diavolo ci fate lì?

"Tu vorresti dirmi che Barbossa ti ha abbandonato su questo sputo di terra già due volte prima di questa?" chiedi togliendoti la camicia e iniziando strizzarla.

"Esattamente dolcezza…" ti risponde Jack, è seduto a terra e si sta togliendo una stivale prima di lanciarlo senza troppa attenzione alle sue spalle.

"Beh direi che se ne sei fuggito due volte potremmo provare a farlo di nuovo, che ne dici?" continui piazzandoti davanti a lui e lasciando vagare lo sguardo per vedere dov'è John, troppo impegnato a esplorare la spiaggia per ascoltare i vostri discorsi.

"Non per essere pessimista Black ma ne dubito…" ti risponde alzandosi in piedi, poi ti prende per un braccio e ti trascina tra le palme alla vostra destra.

"Sparrow mollami!" esclami e poco dopo lui lo fa, ti molla e si dirige in un punto imprecisato dello spazio che si apre davanti a voi.

"La prima volta ho trovato un deposito di Rhum, che è stato prontamente distrutto da Elizabeth, la seconda volta che sono stato abbandonato qui…ma fortunatamente…non le avevo svelato tutti i segreti di quest'isola…" esclama lui saltando con forza sul punto in cui si trova prima di accucciarsi ed aprire una sorta di botola ai suoi piedi.

Rimani a fissarlo incredula…Jack scende nell'apertura ai suoi piedi e ne risale pochi istanti dopo con le braccia cariche di bottiglie di Rhum.

"Lo vedi tesoro, non è poi così male come sembra…" esclama venendoti vicino e scaricandoti in mano parte del suo bottino.

"Jack non possiamo vivere di solo Rhum per il resto della nostra vita…" gli dici sorridendo affascinata dal suo comportamento "alla Sparrow".

"E chi ha detto che stavo pensando solo al Rhum Truman…" ti risponde lui con quello sguardo accattivante e malizioso che lascia presagire solo una cosa.

"Siamo abbandonati su un isola deserta senza cibo, senza acqua, senza possibilità di essere salvati, con John che tra poco inizierà a lamentarsi perché a fame e questo è tutto quello a cui riesci a pensare?" gli chiedi ridendo, conoscendo già la risposta.

Lui ti fissa, sembrando pensieroso per un attimo.

"Benvenuta ai Carabi tesoro!" esclama prima di dirigersi verso la spiaggia stappando la sua prima bottiglia di Rhum.


	12. Chapter 12 Senza di te

Capitolo 12 – Senza di te 

"A me questa cosa fa schifo!" statuisce John rigirando nella mano il suo pesce arrostito.

"Taci soldo di cacio, con tutta la fatica che ho fatto a pescarlo…" lo rimprovera Jack lanciandogli un'occhiataccia con espressione offesa: si è sentito prendere in giro da John per tutto il pomeriggio mentre cercava inutilmente di pescare qualche pesce finendo il più delle volte a mollo, sott'acqua.

Tu ridacchi semplicemente godendoti la scena, sono comici, tanto sa sembrare in continua competizione per chi è il più ridicolo o il più insopportabile, nessuno li catalogherebbe come padre e figlio.

Jack si lascia cadere indietro bevendo un sorso dall'ennesima bottiglie di Rhum, poi incrocia le braccia dietro la testa e se ne rimane lì disteso sulla sabbia con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

John inizia a sbocconcellare riluttante il suo pesce fissandolo con sguardo scettico all'inizio ma divorandolo poi in preda alla fame per cui si era lamentato tutto il giorno.

Tu ti alzi e te ne vai verso la riva, guardi l'orizzonte, siete lì da ieri e finora né la Black Pearl, né la Black Death sono apparse a portavi un barlume di speranza, possibile che davvero non vi abbiano seguito e non vi stiano cercando?

Ne dubiti, probabilmente vi stanno per raggiungere, conoscendo Jerome e i vostri discorsi fatti sulla Lacrima del Diavolo prima che tu andassi da Barbossa ne sei praticamente certa.

"Verranno a prenderci vero mamma?" John appare al tuo fianco e affonda i piedi nella sabbia prima di passarti le braccia intorno alla vita, un piccolo grande pirata che ha paura del buio e dei suoni minacciosi che provengono dalla vegetazione alle vostre spalle.

"Certo che verranno!" lo rassicuri accucciandoti per essere alla sua altezza "Lo zio Stuck non ci lascerebbe mai qui no?" gli dici con un sorriso e lui annuisce prima di darti un bacio ed andare a distendersi vicino al fuoco dove, gli avete detto, sarebbe stato al sicuro da ogni tipo di animale.

Torni anche tu poco dopo vicino al fuoco e John già dorme coperto dalla giacca di Jack che avete fatto asciugare durante il giorno.

Ti siedi vicino al capitano che è ancora lì disteso…

"Perché credi che ci abbia abbandonato qui pur sapendo che qualcuno sarebbe venuto a prenderci, perché ha fatto finta di credere che ci saremmo morti su quest'isola pur sapendo che le nostre ciurme prima o poi ci avrebbero salvato…" gli chiedi tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul fuoco scoppiettante.

Jack non risponde ma senti un suo braccio attorno alla tua vita che ti invita a distenderti accanto a lui, ti lasci convincere e appoggi la testa al suo petto aspettando di sentirlo parlare.

"Credo che abbia in mente qualcosa dolcezza…"statuisce con la sua voce roca "Ci ho pensato molto, anche troppo e credo che ci abbia lasciato qui solo per guadagnare tempo, solo che non so per cosa…" conclude passando una mano tra i tuoi capelli e lasciando l'altra sotto la sua testa.

"Forse ha trovato qualcosa in grado di spezzare la protezione dataci dalla nostra metà della pietra, forse conosce un modo…è plausibile…" continui tu girandoti e puntando i gomiti uno sulla sabbia, uno leggermente su Jack e appoggiando il viso sulle mani per guardarlo negli occhi, i tuoi occhi color cioccolata.

"Sì è plausibile chery, ma se è così siamo nei guai, perché a noi serve il pezzo di pietra che ci ha rubato per spezzare la sua di protezione…" ti risponde guardandoti negli occhi

"Già…" sospiri e poi guardi a lati di Jack notando che si è scolato tutte le bottiglie di rhum.

"Ce ne sono ancora nel deposito?" chiedi e lui annuisce, gli stampi un bacio sulle labbra prima di alzarti per fare rifornimento.

La vegetazione è buia, la luce praticamente inesistente, solo il riflesso del fuoco che è un po' troppo lontano; scendi nella botola e ti arrabatti prendendo tre bottiglie poi risali per la scala scricchiolante, non presti attenzione a dove vai finchè, alzando lo sguardo, non noti sul terreno, esattamente davanti a te che sei ancora mezza dentro la botola…i piedi di Jack.

"Oh grazie sei venuto a darmi una mano…" gli dici passandogli le bottiglie che prende ed appoggia per terra, poi ti porge la mano per aiutarti, la accetti volentieri lasciandoti tirare su.

Lui ti fissa, in silenzio.

"Sparrow, cosa diavolo hai adesso?" lo prendi in giro.

"John dorme…" ti dice muovendo pochi passi, un paio verso di te, prima di finire lo spazio libero tra voi due.

"No…no…no…" ridi "Scordatelo Jack, è lì dietro a pochi metri da noi, non esiste!" continui muovendo le mani davanti alla faccia di Jack per dissuaderlo dal suo chiodo fisso.

"Chery…non farmi questo…" sorride passandoti un braccio attorno alla vita e guardandoti con uno sguardo inconfondibile, avvicina il viso al tuo "Dorme come un ghiro dolcezza, basta che tu non sia "rumorosa" come tuo solito…" ti prende in giro con una leggera risata, roca e sensuale mentre ti bacia il collo.

"Io non sono "rumorosa"…" esclami con fare offeso…

"Bene chery…allora non abbiamo più alcun problema…" ti risponde lui, riuscendo come sempre a rigirare il discorso a suo favore.

"Se ci vede ne risentirà per il resto della sua vita Jack…" gli dici passandogli una mano dietro la nuca per far sì che ti guardi cercando di recuperare un briciolo di sangue freddo.

"Se non lo facciamo sarò io a risentirne per tutta la vita dolcezza…" scherza prima di iniziare a baciarti con una passione dirompente.

Volevi resistere, ma dopo tutto non è possibile resistere a Jack Sparrow, ormai lo sai, lo sai bene, fin troppo bene, e allora tanto vale godersi quel momento con lui.

Lo prendi per la camicia e lo porti giù per le scalette della botola.

"Almeno non siamo proprio in bella vista…" scherzi e anche lui ride prima di farti sedere su una delle grosse casse piene di bottiglie di rhum.

"Lo sapevo che non potevi resistermi…" ti dice mentre riprende a baciarti e a sbottonarti la camicia.

"Sono io quella che sapeva che senza di me non ci riesci a stare…" gli rispondi levandogli la sua di camicia e passando poi a slacciargli la cintura lasciandola cadere a terra.

Jack ride, la voce roca, la sua, sensuale, intossicante.

"Ho paura tu abbia ragione Truman…ho decisamente paura di non riuscire a stare senza di te…" continua e ti bacia passando a slacciarti i pantaloni.

"Non è che questa cosa mi dispiaccia poi tanto…" commenti cominciando a baciargli il petto.

Poi iniziate a fare l'amore, farlo con Jack è ogni volta una nuova emozione, ogni volta le sue mani si muovono in maniera diversa, ogni volta i suoi baci sono diversi ma allo stesso tempo così unici e inconfondibili che non ti stancheresti mai di riceverli, che non ti stancheresti mai di avere il suo corpo contro il tuo…

Il suo respiro ansimante contro il tuo orecchio, i tuoi denti si chiudono leggermente sulla sua spalla per impedirti di gemere, di farti sentire…

Rimanete lì assaporando l'uno la presenza dell'altra fino a non avere più fiato, finchè non venite scossi entrambi da un fremito, fino ad unirvi di nuovo, come la prima volta, come quella volta in cui avete concepito John.

Poi tornate davanti al fuoco da John che ha continuato a dormire pacifico, gli scosti i capelli dal viso e gli dai un bacio, poi ti rimetti in piedi e guardi il mare, Jack ti abbraccia da dietro quando entrambi notate delle luci all'orizzonte, due navi: sono arrivati i rinforzi.


	13. Chapter 13 Lo Stregone

Capitolo 13 – Lo Stregone 

"Quindi mi stai dicendo che nessuno dei pirati di Barbossa è venuto a bordo delle navi per impedirvi di partire? Che nessuno di loro si è preso la briga di controllare se stavate venendo a salvarci o meno?" chiedi incredula a Jerome.

Siete nella tua cabina sulla Black Death, Jack e alla finestra e guarda fuori il mare, tu sei seduta con un piede sul tavolo e l'altro a terra che ticchetta insistente e nervosamente.

"Esattamente Black…non abbiamo visto l'ombra di un pirata e credimi la cosa è sembrata strana a noi tanto quanto a te…" ti risponde lui che se ne sta in piedi con le spalle appoggiate alla porta della cabina, le braccia incrociate al petto mentre ti fissa dubbioso.

"Jack questa storia non ha senso, non ha alcun senso! Perché? Perché ha fatto finta di abbandonarci lì e se n'è andato senza pensare a nient'altro, alle nostre navi, alle nostre ciurme?" chiedi frustrata, questa storia non quadra, niente torna in tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi giorni, se Barbossa avesse voluto uccidervi l'avrebbe fatto nonostante i frammenti della gemma che portate addosso, se avesse voluto uccidervi quantomeno si sarebbe preoccupato di impedire che le vostre navi vi venissero a salvare.

"E se noi gli servissimo?" dice il Capitano con tono solenne senza staccare gli occhi dall'immensa distesa blu che vi circonda.

"Cosa?" esclamate all'unisono tu e Jerome.

Jack si gira le braccia incrociate sul petto gli occhi scuri e pensierosi, gli stessi che ha ogni volta che qualche idea gli balena nella mente "Se avesse bisogno di noi VIVI…" continua muovendo qualche passo verso il centro della stanza.

"E per cosa?" controbatti tu sempre più confusa.

"Non ne ho idea, ma conosco qualcuno che potrebbe dircelo…" risponde il capitano lasciandosi sfuggire un sorrisetto.

Lo guardi senza dire nulla, ci stai capendo sempre meno…

"Partiamo, adesso. Black segui la Perla!" statuisce poi uscendo dalla tua cabina come una furia.

"JACK!" gli gridi alzandoti e correndo dietro di lui "Jack ti puoi fermare e dirmi dove diavolo stiamo andando?" continui prendendolo per un braccio per costringerlo a fermarsi.

"Conosco una persona che potrebbe aiutarci a capire a cosa serviamo chery, una persona che potrebbe sapere quali sono i piani di Barbossa…" ti dice con un tono incredibilmente calmo.

"E chi sarebbe questa persona…?" chiedi, non troppo sicura di voler conoscere la risposta.

"Lo vedrai Black Truman, lo vedrai…" commenta il capitano mentre sale sulla scaletta che porta dalla tua nave alla sua iniziando poi a dare ordini alla ciurma per prepararsi alla partenza.

"Allora capitano?" Jerome appare dietro di te.

"Partiamo…" sospiri guardano ancora per un attimo la Perla.

"E per dove?" ride il tuo marinaio.

"Non ho la più pallida idea amico mio, non ne ho la più pallida idea…" ridi a tua volta andando al timone e iniziando a dare indicazioni all'equipaggio.

Un'isola: così piccola che nessuna cartina avrebbe mai potuto riportarla, la vegetazione selvaggia, le acque di un blu così scuro e minaccioso da scoraggiare chiunque ad inoltrarvisi. E voi avete attraccato lì, a poche centinaia di metri da quella costa frastagliata contro cui si infrangono le onde bianche e violente.

"Mamma ma cos'è quell'isola?" ti chiede John appoggiando le braccia sulla balaustra della nave e fissando la terra davanti a voi.

"Non ho idea tesoro, è stato papà a decidere di venire qui, in questo posto dimenticata da Dio…"

"…e dagli uomini…" ti fa eco Jerome apparendo al tuo fianco nuovamente.

"Sparrow!" esclami a gran voce per farti sentire da Jack che è bordo della Perla, attraccata proprio accanto a voi.

Lui si gira dalla sua posizione al timone, sta parlando con Gibbs e gli sta dando indicazioni per mettere in mare le scialuppe e per raggiungere la costa.

"Forza Capitano Truman vieni a bordo, si va a terra!" ti dice lui mentre ti giri verso John.

"Tu resti qua ok? Torniamo presto!" gli dici e lui butta gli occhi al cielo sbuffando.

"Ma mam…"

"NO! E quando dico no questa volta è no! Rimani qui buono e zitto sono stata chiara?" lo interrompi con tono che non lascia presagire alcuna replica. Lui annuisce e se ne va verso il timone per avere una visuale migliore dell'isola.

"Che caratterino Capitano!" ride Jerome "Io posso venire?" ti chiede.

"Tu devi venire! In questa storia non muovo un passo senza di te! Ne sai più tu di queste gemme magiche e di tutte queste cose di tutti noi…" gli dici salendo a bordo della Perla.

"Credo che il tuo Sparrow ne sappia parecchio…" commenta lui.

"Lo spero…lo spero…" concludi mentre ti avvicini a Jack.

"Andiamo?" lui annuisce e salite su una scialuppa dirigendovi verso l'isola.

Il mare è tutt'altro che calmo e le onde sbattono contro la barca.

"Spero che tu sappia quello che stai facendo Jack…" gli dici a bassa voce senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dall'isola davanti a voi.

"Lo so perfettamente chery e so che non c'è nulla da temere, altrimenti ti avrei legata nella tua cabina e ti avrei impedito di venire…" sorride fissando i suoi occhi nei tuoi.

"E poi avrei dovuto ucciderti Sparrow, sarebbe stato un vero peccato…" commenti mentre la chiglia della barca tocca la sabbia e scendete sulla spiaggia guardandovi intorno.

"Voi rimanete qui!" esclama Jack rivolto ai pirati venuti con noi "Jerome, Gibbs voi venite con me e Black…" statuisce prima di girarsi verso la vegetazione.

"E adesso andamo a trovare il nostro vecchio amico, uh?" continua rivolto verso il suo primo uomo che si lascia scappare una risata.

"Aye, Capitano!".

Iniziamo a camminare, Jack in testa seguito da Gibbs, poi io ed infine Jerome che chiude la fila.

"Ci sono già stato in questo posto…" ti dice a bassa voce guardandosi intorno e tu ti giri verso di lui "Anni fa, molti anni fa mentre ero al servizio di tuo padre…" continua "Lui vive qui…"

"Lui chi?" gli chiedi insistente tenendo la voce bassa per non farti sentire da Jack.

"Lo stregone…" ti risponde guardandoti.

"Uno stre…cosa? Siamo qui per vedere uno stregone?" esclami quasta volta a voce un po' troppo alta.

"Ebbene sì chery, ma non uno stregone qualunque…" interviene Jack senza smettere di camminare. Accelleri il passi e ti affianchi a lui "No, fammi capire tu pensi che la soluzione dei nostri problemi sia uno stregone?" gli chiedi incredula.

"Vorrei ricordati piccola insopportabile donna che abbiamo a che fare con pietre magiche e pirati maledetti e tu fai tutte queste storie per uno stregone?" ti risponde sfoggiandoti una indimenticabile espressione esasperata.

"E cosa farà? Una bambolina vodoo di Barbossa con cui ci dirà cosa sta facendo?" continui incorciando le braccia e fissandolo scettica.

"Avrei dovuto legarti nella tua cabina…lo sapevo avrei dovuto farlo!" borbotta il capitano riprendendo a camminare e gesticolando come un matto.

"Black…non è uno stregone da quattro soldi come quelli delle strade di Tortuga..:" interviene Gibbs "…questo, beh credimi…potrà davvero aiutarci…"

"Lo spero proprio…lo spero proprio…" commenti ricominciando a camminare dietro Jack che sta ancora farfugliando qualche incomprensibile lamentela su di te.

Dopo poco più di mezzora di cammino eccovi arrivati al centro dell'isola, una piccola piana si estende davanti a voi ed al centro una capanna, sbilenca, che pende verso sinistra, fatta di fango e sterpaglie. Numerose aste di legno sono piantante tutte attorno e da ognuna di queste pende qualcosa, uccelli, catene, conchiglie, piume, le cose più strane, che potrebbero essere interpretate come amuleti o semplicemente come il risultato di una battuta di caccia andata male.

Jack avanza ancora un po', fermandosi davanti al primo di questi bastoni conficcati nel terreno.

"Chiedo il permesso di entrare!" urla a gran voce "Sono il Capitano Jack Sparrow e con me vengono persone fidate…"

Per un minuto buono non accade nulla, poi all'improvviso la porta della capanna di apre e una voce risuona flebile come il vento.

"Vieni avanti Capitano, che tu sia il benvenuto…"

Jack si gira e vi fa un cenno di intesa prima di iniziare a camminare, lo segui riluttante, tutta questa storia e tutta questa magia ti spaventano.

Entrate nella capanna in cui l'odore di fango si mischia a quello dell'incenso e del fumo di un fuoco quasi totalmente spento che agonizza al centro della stanza.

È tutto molto buio fatta eccezione per una singola torcia che brucia alla vostra destra.

"Anni sono ormai…anni sono passati…" la stessa voce che vi aveva dato il permsso di entrare risuona ora più forte da un angolo: c'è una sedia di fronte all'unica finestra della casa, qualcuno seduto, vi dà le spalle.

"Sono accadute troppe cose mio saggio amico, troppe cose per potertele raccontare tutte…" risponde Jack senza muoversi.

"Molte ne sono cambiate nella tua vita Capitano, una donna e un figlio sono ora al tuo fianco nel cammino della vita…" continua la figura nascosta.

Come sa di te? Le voci girano…tu e Jack siete due Capitani famosi e…ma su quest'isola ti sembra davvero strano che possano essere arrivate simili informazioni.

"Black Truman, conobbi tuo padre anni orsono, buon uomo, buon pirata…" continua rivolgendosi verso di te. Si alza e finalmente la luce della torcia lo illumina.

Un viso vecchio segnato da sole e dalla rughe, abbronzato e così contrastante con il candore dei lunghi capelli e della barba che gli incorniciano il viso; due occhi straordinariamente azzurri, così chiari da rendere difficile sostenere lo sguardo.

Una veste di lino bianco ampia e fresca lunga fino ai piedi, dalle maniche corte che lasciano intravvedere le braccia ormai stanche ma ancora muscolose segnate da tatuaggi rossi e neri, linee curve che si intrecciano tra loro.

"Chi sei?" chiedo senza pensarci e sul volto dell'uomo si apre quello che potrebbe definirsi un sorriso.

"Non è questa la domanda mia audace donna Capitano…la domanda giusta non è chi sono, ma cosa sono e a cosa posso servire…" risponde.

Rimani senza parole, confusa dall'enigmatica frase con cui ti ha risposto.

"Capitano è una storia complicata e pericolosa quella su cui venuto a chiedermi spiegazioni…" continua poi rivolgendosi verso Jack.

"Lo so…ed è per questo che ho bisogno di te: per capire." risponde Jack con tono serio.

"La Lacrima del Diavolo Capitano è qualcosa di troppo pericoloso per qualunque mortale e nelle mani di farabutti e assasini quali quelle in cui è il pericolo è imminente…" si ferma e si siede a gambe incrociate davanti al fuoco invitandovi con un gesto della mano a fare lo stesso.

Jack e Gibbs sono i primi ad accomodarsi, poi Jerome ed infine tu.

Il vecchio stregone si allunga a prendere un recipiente di argilla alla sua sinistra lo apre e ne estrae una polvere viola che butta sulle braci ancora fumanti del fuoco poi chiude gli occhi.

"Vuoi sapere perché Barbossa vi ha tenuto in vita quando avrebbe potuto lasciarvi morire…" dice il mago e nessuno di voi ribatte "Ha bisogno di voi mio audace amico, non di te o della tua compagna ma di vostro figlio…" continua e a sentire quelle parole ti si secca la gola, cosa c'entra John in tutto questo?

"Ma avrebbe potuto tenerlo e non lasciarlo con noi…" esclama Jack.

"No…non gli serve solo quello e non gli serve ora perché ancora non ha la chiave del suo mistero…la Lacrima del Diavolo Capitano porta ad un tesoro ancora più grande dell'immortalità, porta ad un potere nascosto nel più sicuro dei forzieri, ma Barbossa ancora non sa dov'è, quello che sa è che per accedere a questo tesoro, come narra la leggenda, ha bisogno del sangue dei suoi più grandi nemici, del loro odio e del loro amore…" spiega lo stregone riaprendo gli occhi e rivelando le sue iridi che da cristalline sono ora diventate cupe e opache.

Ora è chiaro, tu e Jack, i suoi nemici, il vostro sangue che scorre nelle vene di John, il vostro amore racchiuso nella figura di vostro figlio e in quello che provate l'uno per l'altra, il vostro odio che il gesto che Barbossa vuole compiere scatenerà in voi!

"Vuole che lo seguiamo…così quando avrà trovato il tesoro userà John…e noi per arrivare a quello che vuole, per quetso gli serviamo vivi…" commenta Jack fissando pensieroso la fiamma violacea che arde davanti a voi.

"Cos'è il tesoro…?" chiedi interrompendo il capitano "Quale tesoro Barbossa vuole con così tanta determinazione?" continui.

Lo stregone sospira "Il fuoco della distruzione mio giovane Capitano, il Fuoco del Diavolo, capace di radere al suolo città, paesi e nazioni…un Fuoco capace di distruggere gli uomini e il loro impero…" risponde e non puoi fare a meno di guardare Jack che a sua volta ha gli occhi fissi nei tuoi.

Lo stregone si alza di scatto "Ora dovete andare…non è più tempo di restare un vento sta arrivando da nord che vi permetterà di raggiungere la meta che dovete raggiungere…"

"Non c'è alcun posto in cui dobbiamo andare!" esclami con veemenza alzandoti in piedi a tua volta.

"C'è Capitano, se Barbossa ha bisogno di vostro figlio per i suoi scopi voi avrete bisogno del suo per i vostri…" conclude senza poi aggiungere altro, voltandosi e rimettendosi silenziosamente a sedere dov'era prima del vostro arrivo.

"Barbossa ha un figlio?" chiedi timidamente. Sei nella cabina di Jack davanti alla specchiera che ti pettini i capelli. Il Capitano si è appena tolto gli stivali ed ora con la camicia aperta se ne sta lì seduto sul letto, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le mani giunte tra le gambe.

"A quanto sembra sì chery…" risponde con voce grave.

Ti alzi e ti avvicini a lui prendendo il suo viso tra le mani, costringendolo ad alzare lo sguardo, a incontrare i tuoi occhi.

"Giurami Capitano Sparrow che non gli lascerai prendere nostro figlio…" gli dici con la voce ridotta poco più che a un sussurro.

"Te lo giuro." Risponde semplicemente "Sul mio onore, sulla vita…" aggiunge alzandosi in piedi.

Ora è lui a prenderti il viso mentre ti fissa con gli occhi carichi di pensieri e di preoccupazioni; lascia scivolare le sue labbra sulle tue ripetendo un ultima volta un flebile "Lo giuro…"


	14. Chapter 14 Risposte

Capitolo 14 - Risposte 

"Trovare il figlio di Barbossa, Jack il mare è grande, il mondo ancora di più…come possiamo trovarlo se nessuno sa chi è o dove'è…è follia…pura follia…" commenti aggirandoti nervosamente sul ponte della Perla.

"Lo Stregone ha detto che un vento da nord ci avrebbe portato a destinazione…" dice lui

"E quindi pensi di lasciar vagare le nostre navi in balia di un vento che dovrebbe arrivare perché l'ha detto uno stregone?" chiedi esasperata "Credevo che potessimo avere un piano migliore di questo!" concludi.

Lo stai irritando, e lo sai, se nervosa incontrollabile, non smetti nemmeno per un attimo di muoverti e di gesticolare, lui è seduto sul pesante baule delle cime e fissa il mare, probabilmente sta cercando di non risponderti nel peggiore dei modi.

"Black…respira, calmati e piantala di essere isterica!" dice con la voce ridotta a un basso ruggito.

Ti fermi, lo fissi, respiri "Dannazione quanto mi odio in questi momenti…" esclami

"Anche io chery, abbastanza…" commenta con un sorriso mentre gli lanci la peggiore delle occhiate "Finchè John è su questa nave è al sicuro, quindi possiamo stare relativamente tranquilli e cercare di trovare un piano…" continua.

In quel momento denti una brezza che ti scompiglia i capelli, una brezza da nord che si fa sempre più insistente, guardi Jack…che sia questo il vento tanto propizio di cui parlava lo stregone?

"Spieghiamo le vele!" esclama Jack scattando in piedi "Forza vai sulla Black Death e proviamo a vedere dove…" non gli lasci finire il discorso, scendi le scale e con agilità salti sul ponte della tua nave urlando alla ciurma di prepararsi a salpare il più velocemente possibile, quindici minuti dopo il vento vi spinge in una direzione sconosciuta.

"Jerome….Jerome…dimmi dove stiamo andando…" sorridi rivolta al tuo primo uomo che scruta con te l'orizzonte, alla vostra destra naviga la Perla, Jack al timone e John con lui.

"Ah…Capitano…lo sapessi te lo direi volentieri…" ride con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

"Stiamo navigando alla cieca, alla ricerca del figlio di un uomo che abbiamo ucciso già due volte, spinti da un vento misterioso che uno stregone ci ha predetto…" dici con un tono scettico e dubbioso "Se lo raccontassi a qualcuno sarei presa per una pazza non credi?"

"Non se tu spiegassi che l'idea è stata di Sparrow…a quel punto tutti capirebbero perché suona così strana Black…" ti risponde lui mentre ridete entrambi.

Solo Jack avrebbe potuto convincerti a fare qualcosa di simile, a salpare per l'ignoto, a seguire le indicazioni di uno Stregone che, per quanto ne sai tu, potrebbe avere il cervello bruciato dal sole.

"TERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" le vedette della Perla e della Black Death urlano all'unisono questa parola, Jerome con velocità ti passa il cannocchiale e la vedi, una lingua di terra appare in lontananza, minacciosa sul cielo che sta diventando grigio per annunciarvi una tempesta imminente.

"Non sembra essere un buon segno…" commenta lui.

"Qual è l'ultimo buon segno che hai visto in tutta questa storia amico mio?" gli rispondi tu mentre lui annuisce con lo sguardo fisso davanti a voi.

Continuate a navigare verso la terra minacciosa fino a scorgere un piccolo porto dove sono attraccate solo poche navi da pescatori, gettate l'ancora legando la Perla alla Black Death, gli uomini preparano le scialuppe per approdare a terra.

"Cosa cercheremo una volta sbarcati…?" chiedi a Jack calcandoti in testa il cappello.

"Non ne ho idea dolcezza a dire il vero non ne ho la più pallida idea!" risponde lui con quel suo sorriso scrollando le spalle.

Salite sulle scialuppe e una volta giunti al porto percorrete le lunghe banchine, molti sguardi vi seguono dubbiosi, è povera gente, pescatori con le loro famiglie che corrono a chiudere i figli in casa alla vista delle vostre navi, alla vista dei pirati.

Camminate per il villaggio che è ormai deserto e silenzioso, la gente si è barricata dietro le porte di legno scrostato per paura dei vostri attacchi, come se quelle porte potessero proteggerli da una mandria di pirati che davvero avesse voluto attaccarli. In fondo alla via un tavolino di legno scuro con una sedia a dondolo traballante su cui sta seduta una donna, lunghi capelli bianchi e la pelle abbronzata dal sole con addosso una veste azzurra, le braccia segnate dagli stessi tatuaggi che aveva lo stregone.

Sei la prima a notarla e muovi qualche passo vicino a lei: le sue mani si muovono veloci, sta facendo una collana di perline colorate, infila una perla e poi annoda il filo, continuando così senza sosta, non si ferma nemmeno quando arrivi davanti a lei…

"Avete seguito i giusti consigli…" dice senza alzare lo sguardo mentre Jack si ferma dietro di te "Avete seguito il giusto vento…" continua "…e siete arrivati al giusto villaggio pirati…" si ferma e chiude la collana infilando l'ultima perla, una perla blu.

Alza lo sguardo e ti fissa con due occhi verde smeraldo poi allunga il braccio e ti porge la collana "…e la persona che state cercando è nella casa blu alla fine della strada…" conclude mentre tu con mano insicura prendi la collana "…quando i tempi saranno bui piccola principessa avrai la luce davanti agli occhi…" commenta prima di alzarsi a fatica e scomparire nella via dietro di lei.

"Tutto questo…è sempre più strano Jack…" dico fissando la collana che tengo in mano.

"Piccola principessa…" commenta lui senza guardarti poi di scatto gira la testa verso di te e ti prende il braccio sinistro alzandoti la camicia. Guarda il tuo tatuaggio, quella rosa nera che hai da sempre disegnata.

"Jack ti prego…"

"Andiamo alla casa blu…" ti interrompe lui prendoti per mano e iniziando a camminare seguito dai vostri pirati.

Ti giri e guardi Jerome che ha uno sguardo strano, assorto, non dice nulla ma vedi che anche lui stava fissando il tuo tatuaggio, vedi che anche lui ha qualcosa in mente.

Arrivate davanti alla casa e Jack bussa insistentemente; dopo poco un uomo apre la porta e sorride alla vostra vista "Da anni vi aspettiamo…ormai…" dice senza aggiungere altro prima di girarsi "Clarence!" esclama poi ad alta voce e dei passi veloci rimbombano per la casa prima che un ragazzo di 15 forse 16 anni appaia accanto a lui.

Vi guarda e sorride a sua volta "Siete arrivati…" dice prendendo in spalla una sacca "Andiamo?"

Tu guardi Jack esterrefatta, il Capitano ha gli occhi fissi sul ragazzo e la bocca serrata "Come sai che ti stiamo cercando?" dice poi.

"Lo stregone…" risponde l'uomo che vi ha aperto "…sapeva che sareste venuti…sapeva che l'avreste cercato prima o poi…"

"Andiamo!" statuisce Jack con un tono che non ammette repliche.

Siete a bordo della Perla, nella cabina di Jack, al tavolo Clarence, il ragazzo dell'isola sta mangiando, tu sei seduta su una sedia, Jack in piedi.

"Sei il figlio di Barbossa…" dice il Capitano e il ragazzo alza lo sguardo verso di lui…

"Così mi disse lo stregone…non ho mai conosciuto mio padre…" risponde appoggiando il bicchiere.

"Non hai mai cercato tuo padre?" intervengo io dubbiosa.

"No…" esclama lui "Mia madre mi disse che non dovevo farlo…"

"Dov'è tua madre?" continui

"Non lo so…se ne è andata quando avevo 3 anni lasciandomi alle cure dello Stregone che poi mi mando nel villaggio dove mi avete trovato. Mi disse che io potevo cambiare molte cose e salvare molte vite…che un giorno un Rapace con una Rosa in bocca mi sarebbe venuto a cercare e che questo avrebbe compiuto il mio destino…" spiega con naturalezza, affrontando discorsi così seri e complicati che ti sembra impossibile possano provenire da un ragazzo così giovane.

"Ora è tardi va nella tua cabina…domani…domani…vedremo…" dice Jack mentre il ragazzo si alza.

"Mia madre era la figlia dello stregone…" dice guardando entrambi "Dello stregone e della donna che ti ha dato la collana Capitano…" continua fissando te "Io le sento le cose…io ho ereditato molto da loro…" conclude con sguardo serio prima di aprire la porta della cabina richiudendola poi alle sue spalle.

"E' assurdo Jack…tutto questo è…folle!" esclami esasperata alzandoti in piedi, lui scuote la testa.

"Calmati…"

"Perché hai guardato il mio tatuaggio? Perché quando mi ha chiamato piccola principessa hai guardato il mio tatuaggio Jack? Perché mi stai nascondendo qualcosa!" dici alzando sempre di più il tono di voce.

Lui ti guarda e poi si avvicina a te mettendoti le mani sulle spalle "Devi fidarti di me…"

"Come faccio a fidarmi…di tutto questo Jack…cosa mi stai nascondendo? Non puoi tradirmi anche tu…" gli dici sull'orlo delle lacrime, e non sai nemmeno perché reagisci così, non capisci…non capisci perché senti quello che senti, perché le parole di quel ragazzo ti sembrano così strane ma allo stesso tempo così naturali.

Non capisci perché gli occhi verdi di quella donna ti hanno trapassato l'anima e non capisci perché stringi con forza nella mano la collana che ti ha dato.

Le labbra di Jack si chiudono sulle tue mentre ti bacia e tu chiudi gli occhi.

"Jack…" dici con un filo di voce

"Ho paura che tu stia per scoprire molto chery…ho paura che ti stia per scoprire le risposte che cerchi da una vita…" ti dice appoggiando la sua fronte contro la tua e guardandorti con i suoi occhi di cioccolata.


	15. Chapter 15 La Strega

Pirates of the Caribbean – La Lacrima del Diavolo

Capitolo 15 – La Strega 

Non riesci a dormire. Jack è disteso al tuo fianco e non sai se sta davvero dormendo o se sta solo facendo finta, forse anche lui ha troppi pensieri per la testa come te, ho forse ha le idee molto più chiare di quanto tu non le potrai mai avere.

Ti alzi infilandoti una camicia, esci dalla cabina senza far rumore e raggiungi il ponte della Perla. Il cielo è buio ma completamente trapuntato di stelle, la luna è bassa sull'orizzonte e si riflette sul mare che è increspato solo da una flebile brezza.

Ti siedi su un cumulo di cime portando le ginocchia al petto e con le braccia racchiudi le tue stesse gambe…rimani lì a fissare il nulla e a pensare…

"Non è una nottata tranquilla per nessuno…" la voce di Jack ti riporta alla realtà, se ne sta lì con addosso solo un paio di braghe sgualcite, solo ora ti accorgi che la sua camicia l'hai presa tu…

"Non riuscivo a dormire…" gli dici

"Me ne sono accorto…ti rigiravi nel letto in continuazione…" commenta con la sua voce roca sedendosi poi dietro di te mentre ti abbandoni contro di lui…

"Avevo neanche quindici anni quando vidi lo Stregone per la prima volta…ci andai con mio padre…" inizia a dire e tu chiudi gli occhi cullata dalle sue parole "…mi vide e non rispose neanche alle domande che gli avevano posto mio padre e la sua ciurma, la prima cosa che fece fu pronunciarsi su di me…" si ferma per un attimo poi riprende "Disse che avevo un futuro davanti a me, che avrei volato come un uccello rapace per molti, molti anni, ma che poi sarei rimasto intrappolato in un giardino di rose…" ride e la sua mano passa sul tuo tatuaggio "Lo trovai ridicolo…scoppiai a ridere, era una metafora troppo ridicola e non riuscii a capirla. Poi continuò disse che si narrava di una donna, una Strega la chiamò lui, una donna senza catene, che faceva cadere ai propri piedi tutti gli uomini che incontrava, una principessa di un'isola sperduta chissà dove, dagli occhi così verdi da trapassarti l'anima…" si ferma e tu alzi la testa per cercare di incontrare il suo sguardo.

I tuoi occhi incontrano i suoi mentre continua a parlare "Continuò dicendo che nonostante questi suoi amori questa donna ebbe due figlie…due sole figlie, una da uno Stregone, l'altra da un Pirata, due piccole principesse con lo stesso fascino di quella madre irraggiungibile…"

Deglutisci a fatica mentre senti il cuore che batte sempre più forte. Perché ti sta dicendo questo? Perché a te che non hai conosciuto tua madre?

"La donna, la Strega lasciò entrambe le figlie con i padri, la più grande con lo Stregone, la più giovane con il Pirata…John Truman…" la voce di Jack si riduce a un sussurro mentre senti la testa che ti gira…

"…Jack…" dici con un filo di voce ma lui non dice nulla stringendoti solo contro il suo petto.

"…disse che sarebbe arrivato un giorno per me in cui avrei dovuto affrontare i miei nemici, che la prima volta l'avrei fatto da solo…ma che la vera sconfitta sarebbe arrivata solo con l'aiuto…delle due principesse…o del loro sangue…della loro discendenza…"

Ti alzo di scatto e lo guardi, gli occhi mi bruciano e senti la prima lacrima secendere sulla guancia "Tu sapevi tutto questo…" lo accusi senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

"Non ero certo che fossi tu…cioè sì lo ero…ma…tutto ha preso forma solo quando quella donna ti ha chiamato in quel modo…solo allora ho ricollegato il tuo tatuaggio…e poi il ragazzo che ha detto che sua madre era la figlia dello Stregone e…"

"…non mi hai mai detto niente Jack…" continui "E' a questo che servo a sconfiggere i tuoi nemici?"

Jack si alza in piedi di scatto prendendoti il viso tra le mani "Non provarci non provare nemmeno a dire quello che stai pensando…" ti dice in tono minaccioso "Non provare a dire che è per questo che sei nella mia vita perché ti giuro Black Truman che…" la sua voce si ferma mentre vedi la rabbia riflessa nei tuoi occhi al solo pensiero di quello che volevi dire…

Che il motivo per cui ti teneva con sé era quella profezia…

"Non ho mai dato credito alle parole di quello stregone…un rapace? Che rimane intrappolato? Le ho dimenticate Black per tutti questi anni e poi un giorno…quando sei arrivata nella mia vita…" non riesce a continuare, non riesce a trovare le parole e per la prima volta lo vedi insicuro, vedi la maschera del Capitano Sparrow che cade per un solo istante.

"Hai bisogno di me per vincere…" dici a bassa voce

"Ho bisogno di te per molto più di questo stupida donna…" commenta lui prima di baciarti.

"Jack…" lo interrompi staccandoti da lui "…ti amo…" dici e lo vedi sorridere e aprire la bocca poi la voce della vedetta interrompe tutto…

"C'è una barca in avvicinamento Capitano!" esclama indicando un flebile luce che si avvicina alla Perla.

"Dobbiamo prepararci a…" inizia a dire Jack

"…No!" lo fermi e lui ti guarda "E' lei…"

"Lei?" ti chiede senza capire

"Lei…la Strega Jack…la donna della collana…" inizi a dire tu "…mia…madre…" aggiungi poi a bassa voce.

"Come lo sai?" ti chiede.

"Lo so…lo so e basta…" rispondi senza sapere perché e lui annuisce…

Non sai quanto tempo è passato, sai che ormai è mattina quando lei si alza per andarsene, sai che sono passate ore, sai che hai scoperto su di lei e su tuo padre più cose di quante avresti mai potuto immaginare…

"Non ti rivedrò…" le dici mentre siete sul ponte e lei sta per salire sulla barca con cui è arrivata.

"No…non credo…" sorride lei con quegli occhi luminosi nonostante l'età.

Scende di nuovo il silenzio e vi fissate per qualche istante "Non vuoi conoscere John…" le dici e lei scuote la testa "Un pirata…come suo padre…" e tu sorridi "Tale e quale…"

"Forse verrà il nostro tempo bambina…forse ci rivedremo…" ti dice ma sai che non è così "Ma ora hai la tua battaglia da compiere…"

"Ti cercherò…" le dici ma ancora una volta sai che non servirà…che la troverai solo se vorrà essere trovata…

"Abbandona i tuoi dubbi…non sei con lui per questa vittoria…" ti dice riferendosi a Jack "Sei con lui perché è destino…e quello che vedo nel suo cuore bambina mia mi rende fiera di vederlo accanto a te…" continua prima di sporgersi per abbracciarti.

Poi non aggiunge una sola parola e sale sulla barca remando ancora un volta verso l'isola davanti a voi…

Rimani a guardarla finchè non diventa solo un puntino confuso sulla costa poi ti giri e ti dirigi verso la cabina di Jack, entri richiudendo la porta alle tue spalle.

Lui è seduto al tavolo che traccia una rotta su una mappa.

"Se n'è andata…" dici muovendo qualche passo verso di lui.

"Tornerà…" ti dice alzandosi

"Forse…un giorno…prima o poi la rivedrò…" sorridi mentre ti stendi a letto. Sei stanca, stremata dalla notte passata in bianco, chiudi gli occhi e poi senti il peso di Jack accanto a te.

"Sai già dove andremo?" gli chiedi senza muoverti mentre senti il suo respiro sul tuo collo e le braccia che ti tirano contro di lui.

"Sì…ho parlato con Clarence…lo Stregone gli disse dove andare…" ti risponde.

"Sai dov'è il tesoro che cerca Barbossa?" chiedi aprendo gli occhi e girandoti verso di lui.

"Penso di sì…e forse ho anche in mente…qualcosa…un piano…ma ne parleremo dopo…" ti risponde mentre tu ti metti a sedere per guardarlo.

"Lo so che non sono qui solo per questo Jack…non era quello che volevo dire stanotte…" gli dici scuotendo la testa.

"Lo so…lo so…!" interviene lui sedendosi a sua volta e guardandoti negli occhi.

"Ho scoperto troppe cose in troppo poco tempo…lo sai…e…il fatto che tu me l'abbia tenuto nascosto…ho avuto paura Jack, paura di essere solo…" ti fermi e gesticoli senza sapere come continuare.

"Ti amo…" ti interrompe con un'espressione troppo seria per lui, che si apre poi però in un sorriso. Non l'aveva mai detto, in questi anni non l'aveva mai detto…te l'aveva fatto capire, l'aveva dimostrato ma mai te l'aveva detto…

Gli prendi il viso premendolo contro il tuo, non è una profezia, né una strega, né un nemico come Barbossa a tenervi uniti, non è questo, non è niente di simile…

3


	16. Capitolo 16 Non questa volta

Capitolo 16 – Non questa volta 

"La terra del fuoco dunque…" commenta Jack con le mani sul timone.

"Così mi disse lo stregone…" risponde Clarence "…disse che il tesoro si trova alla fine del mondo…alla fine della terra del fuoco…"

"Sarà un viaggio lungo…" intervieni tu e tutti i presenti annuiscono

"Sei, forse otto settimane…" vi spiega Gibbs

"…e Barbossa ne ha due di vantaggio su di noi!" continua Jack.

"Possiamo recuperarlo…" dice Clarence con sguardo furbo "…sono il nipote di uno Stregone, posso rallentare il loro vento e aumentare il nostro…"

"PUOI FARLO DAVVERO?" la voce di tuo figlio risuona cristallina mentre sbuca da dietro un baule.

"John…non ti avevo detto che era una conversazione privata?" gli dici cercando di rimanere serie e di avere un tono di rimprovero.

"Sì posso farlo davvero…" ride il ragazzo

"Posso vedere come fai?" gli chiede John tutto eccitato e Clarence guarda prima te, poi Jack.

"Sì sì puoi soldo di cacio ma vedi di dare retta a tua madre la prossima volta!" esclama il Capitano mentre John prende Clarence per la manica trascinandolo sotto coperta.

"Servirà? Affidarsi ad una sorta di incantensimo di un ragazzetto di quindici anni?" vi chiede Jerome scettico.

"Non abbiamo nulla da perdere…" gli rispondi tu scrollando le spalle.

"Prepariamoci a salpare!" interviene Jack mentre tu ritorni sulla Black Death per dare ordini alla tua ciurma.

Sei al timone pronta per partire quando vedi Clarence sul ponte della Perla, tuo figlio in disparte che lo guarda…

Il ragazzo ha in mano un bastone di legno nodoso a cui sono attaccati fili di amuleti colorati, le sue labbra si muovono come se stesse recitando una cantilena, poi batte 4 volte il bastone al suolo e immediatamente le vele si riempiono di vento. Esterrefatta rimani per un attimo senza parole poi inizia a urlare ordini ai tuoi uomini, così come sta già facendo Jack.

Le navi iniziano a muoversi a vele spiegate, solcando la distesa blu dell'Oceano verso la terra del fuoco.

_4 settimane dopo_

"Quindi tu lo definisci un piano semplcie giusto Jack?" sorridi spazzolandoti i capelli bagnati.

"No non ho detto che è semplice chery, ho solo detto che è un piano…" commenta lui vuotando un bicchiere di rhum.

"Arriviamo a destinazione, cerchiamo Barbossa, gli rubiamo entrambe le metà della Lacrima del Diavolo, senza che lui se ne accorga, le diamo a Clarence perché faccia l'incantesimo che gli ha spiegato lo stregone usando il suo sangue e poi sempre senza essere scoperti rimettiamo la pietra al suo posto, così quando Barbossa cercherà di usarla per trovare il tesoro il Fuoco del Diavolo si scatenerà contro di lui e contro la sua ciurma uccidendoli tutti…semplice, comodo, immediato Capitano…" dici ironica alzandoti e aprendo la finestra della cabina.

"Sicura di non volertene tornare sulla tua nave stanotte chery? Non sono sicuro di riuscire a sopportarti…" sbuffa Jack assumendo un'espressione tragicomica.

"Avremmo dovuto lasciare John con Will ed Elizabeth…" commenti dal nulla appoggiandoti alla parete.

"E' più al sicuro qui con noi…" ti risponde il Capitano e tu gli sorridi.

"Sai…sono successe così tante cose ultimamente che…" scuoti la testa mentre ti avvicini a lui che si è appena tolto la camicia lanciandola su una sedia e si è seduto sul letto.

"Che?" ti incalza lui fissandoti incuriosito.

Tu non dici nulla e ti siedi accanto a lui.

"Ti ricordi quando ci siamo ritrovati a Tortuga due anni fa?" gli chiedi e lui annuisce "Dopo che me n'ero andata…per via di John…mi hai detto che mi avresti cercata ovunque e mi avresti come minimo impiccata se l'avessi fatto di nuovo…" ridi e anche Jack sorride.

"Lo farei Truman, lo farei ancora…" risponde "…stai dicendomi che stai per scappare di nuovo?" continua ironico e tu scuoti la testa.

"Non penso che questa volta ci sia una ragione per farlo Jack…" gli rispondi senza in realtà sapere bene come o cosa dirgli.

"Donna…sei troppo complicata per i miei gusti…" ti dice il Capitano ridendo.

"Non è tanto difficile da capire Jack se pensi a quanto tempo passiamo io e te qua dentro non propriamente dormendo…" scherzi e vedi per un solo istante un lampo nei suoi occhi, dopotutto forse ha capito…

"Black Truman…cosa diavolo stai cercando di dirmi…?" ti chiede tenendo la voce bassa e gli occhi su di te.

"Sto cercando di dirti che aspettiamo un altro bambino Jack…" confessi tu alla fine mentre la bocca del Capitano si spalanca una volta e poi si richiude, poi di nuovo e di nuovo ancora…senza dire assolutamente nulla "Spero che questo non voglia dire che devo scappare anche questa volta…" commenti.

"Provaci soltanto a pensarlo…" ride lui poi si fa serio di nuovo "Allora è così che funziona…" dice poi.

"Funziona cosa Jack?" gli chiedi confusa.

"I bambini…e tu che mi dici che…ne sei sicura?" dice mettendo insieme qualche parola senza un apparente filo logico.

"Mi stai dicendo che non sapevi come nascevano i bambini Sparrow…e comunque sì ne sono sicura…" lo prendi in giro ricevendo un'occhiata da manuale mentre scoppi a ridere "Non so come avrei dovuto dirtelo Jack…non l'ho mai fatto prima…" continui

"Già l'ultima volta te ne sei andata mi pare…" commenta lui con un velo di amarezza.

"Jack…" inizi a dire ma lui ti blocca.

"…voglio vedere com'è…" dice zittendoti "…voglio vedere come sei tu mentre…cresce…voglio vederlo nascere e non perdere tutto come con John…" confessa alzando lo sguardo alla fine.

"Era quello che speravo di sentirti dire Sparrow…" sorridi.

"Però…" commenta assumendo un'espressione pensierosa mentre si gratta il mento.

"Però?" gli chiedi guardandolo.

"AnaMaria era insopportabile quando aspettava Colin…e poi era così grossa che pensavo che la Perla affondasse…" dice e tu non puoi fare altro che buttare gli occhi al cielo "…dovrò sopportarti così?" ti chiede con finta ingenuità mascherando un sorriso furbo.

"Posso sempre andarmene come l'ultima volta se preferisci…" gli rispondi alzandoti e facendo finta di fare l'offesa; lui ti prende per il braccio e ti tira di nuovo giù facendoti cadere sulle sue ginocchia.

"Provaci Truman…provaci soltanto…" ti dice con tono minaccioso mentre la sua mano accarezza lievemente il tuo ventre.

E' ormai buio, il sole è trmontato da un pezzo; hai lasciato Jack addormentato nella sua cabina dopo avergli dato la notizia che presto o tardi ci sarà un altro nanerottolo urlante in giro per la nave, come ha detto lui usando queste esatte parole…

Sei seduta sul ponte della Perla, ti sei offerta di fare il turno di guardia perché non hai sonno, all'improvviso senti dei passi, alzi lo sguardo e vedi Clarence che ti sorride.

Non gli hai ancora parlato…di quello che hai scoperto, del fatto che siete in qualche modo parenti, del fatto che sei sorellastra di sua madre.

"Aspettavo il momento giusto…" ti dice rompendo il silenzio e tu lo guardi incuriosita.

"Per cosa?" gli chiedi.

"Il momento in cui saresti stata pronta a parlare Capitano…" risponde e ancora una volta ti stupisci di come poss avere solo 15 anni…

"Ed è arrivato? È ora?" gli chiedi e lui annuisce "La Strega…quella del tuo villaggio…è mia madre…"

"E mia nonna…" aggiunge lui.

"E tuo nonno lo Stregone…"

"…con cui ho passato i primi anni della mia vita…"

"…poi ti ha affidato a quella famiglia, al villaggio, perché?"

"…perché così gli chiese mia madre prima di andarsene…"

"Dov'è tua madre? Perché ti ha lasciato?" gli chiedi guardandolo, hai una sorella dopotutto, una sorella che vuoi conoscere, una sorella che ha avuto un figlio da Barbossa…

"Non lo so…se ne andò quando avevo tre anni, non conosco il motivo per cui lo fece…" ti risponde scrollando le spalle "...e non so dove sia…"

"Voglio trovarla…ma se non ci sei mai riuscito tu…"

"Io non ho neanche mai provato…" ti corregge e tu lo guardi allibita.

"Non hai mai cercato tua madre?" gli chiedi.

"Nemmeno tu Capitano…" ti risponde lui con un sorriso e tu volti lo sguardo fissando il mare. E' vero non avevi mai cercato tua madre…da piccola avresti voluto farlo, ma poi avevi trovato Elizabeth e la sua famiglia, e poi eri cresciuta e avevi fatto finta di dimenticare tutto…

"La cercheremo quando questa storia sarà finita…" gli dici e lui annuisce.

"John è fortunato…" dice poi e finalmente riesci a intravvedere in lui quel ragazzo di 15 anni che troppe volte viene nascosto dalle parole profetiche e dagli sguardi responsabili.

Ti alzi e gli metti le mani sulle spalle "Fai anche tu parte di questa…" lasci in sospeso la frase "…sottospecie di famiglia…" continui e lui scoppia a ridere.

"Volete anche me oltre al nuovo arrivato?" ti chiede e rimani allibita sentendo che lui…sa ma poi continua a parlare "Non sono sicuro di volere il capitano Sparrow come padre…" scherza e scoppi a ridere anche tu.

"E chi lo sarebbe…?" commenti passandogli un braccio sulle spalle "Forza…andiamo a dormire…ci aspettano molte, lunghe giornate…" gli dici incamminandoti con lui sottocoperta.


	17. Capitolo 17 Persefone

Capitolo 17 - Persefone 

Sei nella tua cabina sulla Black Death quando la porta si apre di scatto ed entra a passi pesanti un furibondo Jack Sparrow…

Siete attraccati al largo della Terra del fuoco da un paio di giorni, avete individuato la nave di Barbossa, la West Horizon, e la state tenendo d'occhio: hanno fatto parecchi viaggi a terra per i rifornimenti ma ancora non hanno concluso niente e siete abbastanza confusi dal loro comportamento.

"Ho parlato con Clarence…" tuona Jack con tono fin troppo alto fissandoti imperterrito

"Jack ti prego…" cerchi di calmarlo.

"Capitano…" Jerome si intromette nella conversazione

"Fuori di qui tu, è una cosa tra me e lei…" lo zittisce indicandogli la porta, tu fai un cenno al tuo primo uomo che esce richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

"Se pensi anche solo per un secondo che ti lascerò andare a bordo della West Horizon a prendere quella dannata pietra Black…beh allora di me non ha proprio capito nulla…" mi dice mentre mi alzo dalla sedia.

"Jack…conosco quella nave, so come muovermi…ne ho parlato con Gibbs e con gli altri mentre eri a terra, voi sulla Perla distrarrete Barbossa e io mi intrufolerò nella nave a prendere la Lacrima…"

"…questo è fuori discussione!" urla, poche volte l'hai visto così.

"Jack sono un capitano tanto quanto te e non hai alcun diritto i darmi degli ordini…" gli ricordi guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

"…ho tutti i diritti del mondo di non dare te e mio figlio che ancora deve nascere in pasto agli squali Black!" ti risponde lui

"Jack non mi vedrà nessuno! Saranno troppo impegnati con voi…non mi succederà niente…" continui a dirgli ma lui sembra non voler sentire ragioni.

"No, è escluso, ci andrà qualcun altro…"

"Chi? Tu? Ana? Daniel? Jerome? Non vanno bene Jack…io conosco quella nave voi…"

"Tu non andrai sulla West Horizon…" tuona un ultima volta.

"Io ci andrò Sparrow…ha costo di cacciarti a calci dalla mia nave!" gli rispondi tenendogli testa "E' anche la mia battaglia chiaro?"

"Stupida donna, testarda e insopportabile, vuoi farti uccidere…" dice buttando le braccia al cielo esasperato.

"Sarebbe molto più pericoloso rimanere con te visto che vi prenderanno a cannonate probabilmente…"

"Tu resteresti qui…abbiamo preso un'altra nave per attaccarli, e un altro equipaggio perché non ci riconoscano, è per questo che sono sceso a terra…" inizia a dire "Abbiamo ingannato un po' di uomini dicendo che la West Horizon è in realtà la nave di un ricco mercante e che assaltandola avrebbero trovato oro e preziosi, dunque hanno accettato e la attaccheranno al nostro ordine…tu invece rimarrai qui dove non può succederti nulla…"

"…e stare a guardare mentre tu capitani una ciurma di folli facendoti ammazzare?" esclami quasi urlandogli dietro.

Lui scuote la testa "E poi cosa Jack? Andrò in giro a fare la povera vedova affranta con due figli da tirare su da sola? Dannato idiota di un capitano non ti lascerò morire…"  
"…e allora moriamo insieme giusto?" esclama ironico.

"Giusto!" convieni tu senza neanche pensarci.

"Ma si abbandoniamo nostro figlio da solo e ammazziamo l'altro!" esclama quasi prendendoti in giro.

"Bada a come parli…" lo minacci

"Sono il Capitano…" ti dice

"Anche io!" ribatti mentre ormai vi fronteggiate con il viso a pochi centimetri di distanza.

"Devo sbatterti in cella per farti rimanere qui?" ti chiede.

"Ne evaderei senza troppi problemi, lo sai…" rispondi e lui scrolla le spalle.

"Non andrai da sola su quella nave verrò con te e questo è quanto…" continua Jack alla fine guardandoti cupo con un tono che non ammette repliche.

"In due ci scopriranno…" commenti

"Puoi dire quello che vuoi Truman questa è la nostra ultima decisione…" conclude e tu sospiri annuendo.

"Ok…ok…va bene…hai vinto andremo insieme…e chi guiderà la nave diversivo?" chiedi.

"Jerome, Gibbs e gli altri hanno abbastanza esperienza per farlo…" ti dice.

"Agli ordini capitano…" esclami in tono ironico.

"…sei insopportabile, testarda e giuro che ti ammazzerei Truman, con le mie mani se potessi quando mi urli dietro a quel modo…lo farei se non fossi sicuro di non riuscire a stare senza di te…" commenta.

"Sappi che questa è la prima e ultima volta che te la do vinta Sparrow…" lo prendi in giro e lui butta gli occhi al cielo "Jack…" dici prendendogli il volto tra le mani "…non sto cercando di farmi ammazzare…starò attenta in tutta questa storia e non mi succederà niente, non ci succederà niente…" dici mentre il suo sguardo cade sulla tua pancia.

"Ti conviene Truman…o questa volta ti ammazzo sul serio dandoti in pasto agli squali…" ribatte lui prima che qualcuno vi richiami sul ponte…

"Ana…"

"Black non preoccuparti…terrò io d'occhio John…sul serio…ma tu sta attenta…" ti dice la tua vecchia amica mentre annuisci.

Jack ha preparato la scialuppa con cui vi avvicinerete alla West Horizon cercando di non essere visti, Jerome e Gibbs sono già a bordo della nave fantoccio che creerà il diversivo, ad Ana è stato dato il comando della Perla, a Stuck quello della Black Death.

John è già stato chiuso nella cabina, con Colin, il figlio di Ana…

"Allora è tutto chiaro…nessuno si muova di qui a meno che non arrivi una specifica richiesta d'aiuto da parte di Gibbs o Jerome…ok?" esclama Jack ad entrambi gli equipaggi che rispondo all'unisono con un "Sì Capitano".

Salite entrambi a bordo della scialuppa e Jack inizia a remare, navigate per oltre 40 minuti fino ad arrivare alla roccia che vi fungerà da copertura fino al momento opportuno, il momento in cui vi calerete in acqua e nuoterete fino all West Horizon, cercando di evitare le probabili cannonate che sfioreranno neanche tanto delicatamente l'acqua in quei momenti. Un piano geniale, da rischiarci la vita…

Aspettate, aspettate il segnale, Jerome ha l'ordine di suonare la campana della nave al momento in cui inizieranno il diversivo, l'attacco della nave, solo in quel momento potrete pensare di passare inosservati.

Passa mezzora, mezzora senza che voi proferiate parola, Jack scruta la West Horizon con il canocchiale, cercando di capire cosa sta succedendo, lo vedi irrigidirsi per un momento poi si gira di scatto verso di te e nello stesso momento suona la campana che annuncia l'inizio dell'attacco.

"Will…ed Elizabeth…" dice Jack con voce roca.

"Cosa?" chiedi confusa.

"Ci sono Will ed Elizabeth legati all'albero della West Horizon…" ti spiega Jack mentre ti alzi facendo ondeggiare pericolosamente la scialuppa e gli prendi di mano il canocchiale mentre iniziano a vibrare nell'aria le prime cannonate.

È vero, ora li vedi anche tu legati come due prigionieri all'albero maestro.

"Li uccideranno!" esclami terrorizzata.

"Muoviti dobbiamo andare…oltre alla pietra a quanto pare dobbiamo recuperare anche i nostri amici!" ti dice Jack lasciandosi scivolare in acqua seguito da te; nuotate poco sotto la superficie, emergendo solo per prendere aria: per fortuna i colpi di cannone sono ora diretti verso l'altro lato della nave.

Sentite le urla dei pirati, colti alla sprovvista da questo inaspettato assalto, raggiungete la nave ed iniziate ad arrampicarvi sulle cime ruvide e salmastre.

"Di qua…" dici a Jack indicando un oblò di una cabina aperto; vi infilate dentro, la stanza sembra vuota.

"Tu prendi la pietra io mi occupo di Will ed Elizabeth…" ti dice Jack socchiudendo la porta della cabina per accertarsi che fuori non ci sia nessuno.

"Jack è un suicidio, ti vedranno di sicuro…"

"Black…! È un ordine prendi quella pietra e non aspettarmi!" tuona lui e tu annuisci.

Il suo sguardo rimane su di te per qualche istante "Stai attenta…" ti dice prima di sgusciare oltre la porta. Attendi qualche istante poi lo segui assicurandoti che non ci sia alcun pirata in giro, sono tutti troppo occupati sul ponte, sul ponte dove si sta dirigendo Jack ora…

Giri a sinistra e poi a destra trovandoti davanti alla porta della cabina principale, entri e te la richiudi alle spalle. La stanza è vuota, non sembra esserci nessuno, muovi qualche passo verso una vecchia cassettiera e inizi a frugare alla ricerca della pietra, cercando di non creare troppa confusione, non vuoi che Barbossa si renda conto che manca qualcosa…

"Cerchi questa?" una voce risuona alle tue spalle e tu ti volti di scatto.

Davanti a te una donna dai lunghi capelli biondi, gli occhi verdi, avrà su per giù la tua età, forse qualche anno di più, ti fissa e regge in mano una catena d'oro da cui pende la Lacrima del Diavolo, entrambe le metà della pietra.

Rimani in silenzio fissandola e istintivamente porti la mano sull'elsa della spada.

"Non ti servirà…non voglio opporre resistenza…" ti dice allungando il braccio per progerti la pietra.

"Chi sei?" chiedi tu ancora diffidente e lei sorride.

"Lo sai chi sono…" risponde e tu scuoti la testa incredula, l'idea ti ha sfiorato la mente ma…no, non è possibile, non può essere lei.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" le chiedi.

"Aspettavo, il tuo arrivo, quello di Sparrow…quello di mio figlio che ora si trova sulla tua nave giusto?" tu annuisci.

"Perché vuoi darmi quella pietra…mi serve per uccidere Barbossa! L'uomo con cui hai avuto un figlio!" esclami ad alta voce.

"Non sono qui per mia volontà, non del tutto…mi tiene…beh prigioniera direi, ormai da molti anni…ma quello che Barbossa non sa è che la mia presenza qui potrebbe dimostrarsi più un danno che altro…" ti risponde poi ti lancia la pietra che tu prendi al volo.

"Lo sai cosa farò…non ho scelta…" le dici e lei annuisce "Ho scoperto di te…non lo so…meno di un mese fa…" aggiungi poi "Ho scoperto chi sono…e nostra madre…e tutta la nostra storia…perché sapendo non mi hai mai cercata?" chiedi

"Nostra madre mi chiese di non farlo, venni a sapere di te per un errore, lei non voleva nemmeno che sapessi della tua esistenza, ma mi disse che se ti avessi cercato avrei cambiato il destino e che non potevo farlo…" risponde mentre guardi nei suoi occhi che sono così identici ai tuoi da spaventarti.

"Vieni con me…" le dici e lei scuote la testa.

"Non ora Black…" risponde

"Quando allora?" continui

"Quando sarà il momento…"

"Tuo figlio vuole…"

"Lo so…verrò da lui te lo prometto…" sorride "Hai almeno un nome?" le chiedi e sorridete entrambe.

"Persefone…"

"Persefone?" ripeti incredula.

"Mio padre era affascinato dalla mitologia…" commenta e poi sentite un rumore sordo provenire da fuori "Devi andare…" ti dice indicando la finestra alla vostra sinistra.

Annuisci e inizi a scavalcarla "Ci rivedremo…" le dici convinta.

"Sì…" risponde lei mentre ti cali dalla nave e raggiungi l'acqua.

Sei tornata alla Black Death, sei a bordo da oltre un ora ma non c'è traccia di Jack…l'attacco che avete usato come diversivo si è ormai conluso e come previsto la nave di Barbossa ha vinto; Gibbs è già tornato a bordo mentre Jerome è in giro per il porto a raccogliere informazioni.

Di Jack, Will ed Elizabeth nessuna traccia.

"Vado a cercarli!" esclami muovendoti sul ponte.

"NO!" esclama AnaMaria prendendoti per un braccio "Torneranno…"

"Non posso stare qui con le mani in mano!" esclami esasperata, l'attesa è snervante, e non riesci a scacciare dalla testa un pensiero, l'immagine di Jack prigioniero di quel farabutto o ancora perggio di Jack sul fondo dell'Oceano.

Ti chiudi nella tua cabina sapendo che effettivamente anche se andassi a cercarli non concluderesti nulla…nulla…

Ti siedi sul letto e aspetti, non sai quanto, un'ora, forse due, forse dieci…quando all'improvviso la porta di apre e Jack entra bagnato fradicio; scatti in piedi e corri verso di lui abbracciandolo senza nemmeno pensarci.

"Dannazione Sparrow…" gli dici stringendolo mentre lui sorride.

"Black!" la voce di Elizabeth risuona alle sue spalle alzi lo sguardo e la vedi che ti corre incontro e ti abbraccia, accanto a lei Will.

"State bene…" esclami "Ma cosa…"

"…è una lunga storia…" esclama il ragazzo

"Cambiamoci, riposatevi e poi ci racconterete tutto…" interviene Jack indicando ai vostri amici la cabina in cui entrare, loro annuiscono mentre voi richiudete la porta.

Jack inizia a togliersi i vestiti fradici, poi si distende sul letto e vedi che la battaglia non è stat indolore, graffi e lividi sono ovunque sul suo corpo.

"Hai preso la pietra?" ti chiede senza muoversi con gli occhi chiusi.

"Sì…" rispondi "…e ho visto mia…beh sorella…" continuo e lui si mette a sedere guardandoti.

"Dove?"

"A bordo della West Horizon…ha detto che Barbossa la tiene prigioniera…ma non proprio…" scuoti la testa "…mi ha dato lei la pietra…"

"L'hai data a Clarence?" continua e tu annuisci "Sta già facendo l'incantesimo…ma…come faremo poi a ridarla a Barbossa?" chiedi

"Ho un paio di amiche giù in città che arriveranno senza problemi nella camera di Barbossa…" ti risponde con quel sorriso che solo lui sa fare…e tu ti metti a ridere.

"Già tu hai amiche ovunque…" lo prendi in giro avvicinandoti al letto e sedendoti con lui.

"Vecchie amiche…" si corregge.

"Molto vecchie spero Sparrow…perché se scopro che…"

"…mai…non ti tradirei mai Truman…avrei troppa paura della vendetta…" esclama tirandoti giù insieme a lui.

"Bene…vedo che riesco ancora a farmi rispettare…" commenti tu ridendo mentre chiudi gli occhi, cacciando per l'ultima volta i brutti pensieri che avevi avuto prima, la sola idea di non avere più Jack al tuo fianco…no…non puoi, non vuoi nemmeno pensarci…


	18. Chapter 18 Custer il falco

Capitolo 18 – Custer il falco 

"E' piombato in casa vostra e vi ha rapiti? Ma perché?" chiedi rivolta a Will ed Elizabeth. Siete nella cabina di Jack, tu cammini nervosamente avanti e indietro mentre gli altri sono seduti al tavolo.

"Chery…" esclama Jack all'improvviso alzandosi e mettendoti le mani sulle spalle costringendoti poi a sederti "Puoi stare ferma? Mi stai facendo girare la testa…" commenta e tu sbuffi.

"Non sappiamo come mai…cosa voglia da noi, cosa volesse…" risponde Will.

"Insomma da quello che ci avete raccontato in questa storia, tutta questa storia noi non c'entriamo…" aggiunge Lizzie.

"Voleva che lo seguissimo!" la interrompe Jack e tutti lo fissate "Sperava che la notizia del vostri rapimento ci giungesse più rapidamente e che questo ci spingesse a seguirlo, seguire lui e la sua nave…" spiega "…ma non ne sapevamo nulla e comunque l'abbiamo seguito ugualmente anche se per altri motivi…" conclude lasciandosi cadere pesantemente su una sedia.

"Capitano!" Clarence apre di scatto la porta della cabina entrando a passo veloce seguito da Jerome "Le due donne…le due prostitute a cui avreste dovuto dare la pietra…" inizia a dire trafelato, con il fiato corto "…le hanno trovate sgozzate fuori da una taverna…" aggiunge guardandoti negli occhi.

"Dannazione!" esclami ad alta voce battendo un pugno sul tavolo e facendo tentennare i bicchieri e la bottiglia di rhum.

"Si sono accorti dell'inganno?" interviene Will e Jack annuisce pensieroso.

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio alza lo sguardo e incontra il tuo "E' l'unica soluzione Black…" dice con fare risoluto e tu scuoti la testa alzandoti dalla sedia.

"No…non è possibile, anche se volessi non ho modo di mettermi in contatto con lei…" rispondi guardando fuori da una delle finestre.

"Tu no, ma lui sì…" statuisce il capitano indicando Jerome con un cenno del capo.

"Jack no!" sbotti voltandoti di scatto.

"L'hai incontrata…" bisbiglia Clarence con un filo di voce e tu rivolgi gli occhi su di lui "…hai incontrato…mia madre?" aggiunge cercando di farsi coraggio e di scandire con maggiore precisione le parole.

Sospiri e sposti lo sguardo, poi lo riporti su di lui e annuisci con un veloce cenno del capo "Sì l'ho vista Clarence, sulla nave di Barbossa, mentre prendevo la pietra…" confessi sapendo di non poter far altro.

"Lei…come…?"

"Bene…sta bene ragazzo…" gli rispondi andandogli vicino ed appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle poi giri la testa e guardi il tuo primo uomo, Jerome "…ho paura che Jack abbia ragione amico mio…abbiamo bisogno di metterci in contatto con lei…" gli spieghi guardandolo negli occhi "…Custer è ancora utilizzabile?" chiedi poi con un sorriso .

"Il mio falco è sempre a vostra disposizione capitano…" scherza lui.

"Devi prepararlo allora…" interviene Jack "…scrivi un biglietto Black…"

"Volete che sia lei a riconsegnare a Barbossa la pietra?" interviene Clarence titubante quasi con tono accusatorio

"Lei vive sulla sua nave ragazzo mio lei…" gli dice Jack convinto.

"Se lui scopre che lei…" continua Clarence.

"Non lo scoprirà!" intervengo io "…sa come fare…sa come trattarlo …" lo rassicuro ma non sembra molto convinto

"Dille che dobbiamo vederla…alla taverna della Testa Mozzata, stanotte…" continua Jack ignorando le silenziose proteste di Clarence.

"Scriverò il biglietto e tu devi mandare Custer alla West Horizon…" continui rivolta a Jerome mentre vedi Clarence girarsi e lasciare la stanza.

"Noi andiamo…" dicono dicono Will ed Elizabeth alzandosi.

"Capitano aspetto il messaggio da legare alla zampa di Custer…" ti dice Jerome "…anche se…" inizia a dire mentre gli rivolgi la tua più completa attenzione "…non è sicuro Black…il mio falco è intelligente…ma se il messaggio finisse in mani sbagliate?"

"E' per questo che ora devo parlare con Clarence…mi serve la sua magia ora…perché quel messaggio lo possa leggere solo Persefone…" gli spieghi e lui assume un'espressione consapevole annuendo con convinzione.

"Devo andare da lui…" dici rivolta a Jack poco prima di uscire dalla cabina.

"Ecco…" dice il ragazzo passandoti una fialetta verde scuro "Con questa solo mia madre potrà leggere il messaggio…"

"Come hai fatto?" gli chiedi curiosa.

"Ho aggiunto al liquido un capello, non mio perché…il mio sangue appartiene anche a Barbossa…" dice interrompendosi un attimo "…ma tuo capitano…il tuo sangue e quello di mia madre…solo lei potrà leggere…" ti spiega abbozzando un sorriso.

"Clarence ha detto che verrà da te…" gli dici prendendogli la mano "…al momento giusto sarete insieme, di nuovo…" lui annuisce.

"Ora vai Capitano…devi scrivere il tuo messaggio…" conclude invitandoti a fare ciò che sai di dover fare.

L'atmosfera è umida, l'aria persante, la luce della taverna è fioca, anche troppo e non permette quasi di riconoscere le persone. Lei arriverà, lei deve arrivare è l'unica possibilità che avete…

"Black…arriverà…" ti dice Jack quasi leggendoti nel pensiero vedendoti guardare ancora una volta le scale che portano all'ingresso.

"Lo spero…" commenti mentre senti la mano del Capitano sulla tua.

"Come stiamo diventando pessimiste Truman…" ride con voce roca mentre qualcosa attira la tua attenzione: un pirata.

Un cappello nero e consunto, l'andatura elegante, la camminata decisa e il portamento così poco piratesco, non è un uomo quello.

Alza lo sguardo e riconosci gli occhi, quegli occhi verdi, i tuoi; vi vede e si avvicina al vostro tavolo.

"Non ho tempo…" esclama sedendosi su una sedia "…li ho seminati ma…"

Metti una mano in tasca e tiri fuori la pietra "Devi rimetterla dov'era…Barbossa…?"

"No! Non si è accorto di nulla…non sa che è sparita…la rimetterò a posto…e quando la userà…" ti risponde.

"Quando la userà sarà tutto finito…" concludi e lei annuisce prima di alzarsi.

"Non vi deluderò…" commenta con un sorriso prima di girarsi ed uscire di fretta dalla taverna.

"Ora e tutto nelle sue mani…" commenti parlando quasi tra te e te.

"Andiamo Truman…" esclama Jack alzandosi e conducendoti verso l'uscita posteriore "Meglio non farci vedere se davvero la stanno seguendo…" continua e tu non puoi fare altro che annuire.

L'aria è fresca, così diversa da quella della taverna, il cielo scuro, quasi nero e le stelle velate da una leggera foschia rischiarata dalla luna.

"Andrà tutto come deve andare…" ti dice Jack fermandosi a bordo strada e prendendoti il viso tra le mani.

Lo guardi e trovi in lui una sicurezza che nessun altro ti sa dare "Deve essere così Sparrow…perché altrimenti…"

"Sarà così donna…devi sempre essere così piena di dubbi?" ride "Ogni tanto mi chiedo come faccio a sopportarti…magari dovrei abbandonarti da qualche parte…sulla mia isoletta preferita magari…" continua.

"…non lo faresti mai…" commenti "…sai che ne uscirei…e che ti troverei capitano…"

"Lo so Truman ma potrebbe essere divertente scappare da te…" ride e tu scuoti la testa.

"E' un'esperienza che non augurerei nemmeno al nostro peggiore nemico Jack…" rispondi baciandolo con passione.

"Ok…niente inseguimenti…" conviene e con un gesto fulmineo ti prende in braccio "…questa volta Truman andiamo esattamente dove dico io…" conlude iniziando a camminare verso il porto.

Persefone ha fatto quello che doveva fare…o almeno così sembra visto che la West Horizon è ripartita pochi giorni dopo il tuo incontro con lei per una meta sconosciuta.

La state seguendo, e la cosa si sta rivelando molto difficile, in mare aperto bisogna stare a notevole distanza per non non farsi scoprire e perdere le tracce è fin troppo facile.

Ma le vostre ciurme sono le migliori, riescono a governare il vento e a piegarlo ai vostri scopi, riescono ad avere la vista così lungimirante da seguire sempre i vostri nemici, riescono ad essere invisibili e silenziosi quando il sole splende, veloci e decisi durante le tempeste.

Ed ora la nave di Barbossa ha ormeggiato, al largo di un'isola senza porti e senza abitanti, una macchia di verde e di montagne alte e pericolose, voi siete ora più distanti, dopo aver visto la loro meta avete ancorato le navi in una baia, un piccolo atollo non molto distante da dov'è la West Horizon, ma abbastanza per non essere visti, o sentiti.

Sono stati organizzati i turni e con le scialuppe ogni 8 ore 4 pirati vanno e vengono dall'isola misteriosa dove ha attraccato Barbossa per controllare ogni loro movimento, ogni cosa…

E' notte ora, notte fonda, sei nella tua cabina sulla Black Death con Jerome a parlare, a cercare di capire cosa sta succedendo e cosa Barbossa vuole ottenere; Jack e John dormono, sulla Perla, ma tu non riuscivi e chiudere occhi ed eccoti quindi con il tuo uomo più fidato a cercare di trovare il bandolo di questa intricatissima matassa.

"Black…il punto non è questo il punto…" le parole di Jerome si interrompono quando sentite un rumore provenire dal ponte, un tonfo, qualcosa che cade nell'acqua a peso morto inabissandosi velocemente sotto la superficie…

Vi scambiato uno sguardo d'intesa mentre entrambi sguainate le spade cercando di fare meno rumore possibile; ti posizioni dietro la porta della cabina mentre Jerome mette una mano sulla maniglia, in pochi istanti però la pesante porta di legno si spalanca mandando a terra il tuo primo uomo che sbatte all'indietro contro il tavolo.

Otto pirati entrano rumorosamente nella cabina accerchiandoti: con la spada in mano inizi a combattere, sperando che magari qualcuno senta la confusione, se non sulla tua nave dove probabilmente la ciurma è stata messa fuori gioco visto che ancora non è accorsa, almeno sulla Perla…ma solo in quel momento ricordi che la Perla è ora ben distante da voi, dall'altra parte dell'Isola per recuperare alcune informazioni…

Due dei pirati sono a terra sanguinanti e morenti, infilzi il ventre di un uomo barbuto e sporco che ti sta davanti prima di girarti per schivare l'ennesimo attacco.

È questione di un attimo, senti qualcosa cadere pesantemente con tro di te, sulla tua testa, barcolli cercando un appiglio prima di stramazzare al suolo, un paio di stivali sudici e logori, sono questa l'ultima cosa che vedi prima di perdere i sensi.


	19. Chapter 19 Il Vulcano

Capitolo 19 – Il Vulcano 

Jack POV – Questo capitolo deve essere letto immaginando di trovarsi nei panni di Capitan Jack Sparrow!

Le onde, il mare che rolla sullo scafo della barca, una fioca luce sugli occhi…poi all'improvviso qualcosa ti piomba sul viso esattamente sul naso.

"Uomini intrusi a bordo!" esclami a gran voce mettendoti di scatto a sedere sul letto: la cabina è vuota. Ti guardi intorno e noti che accanto a te c'è solo John, tuo figlio che rigirandosi nel letto ha pensato bene di colpirti con il dorso della mano…

Ti sfreghi il naso facendo qualche smorfia per riprendere la sensibilità del volto "Oh posso dormire con te papà….starò buonissimo!" dici a bassa voce quasi imitando la voce di tuo figlio mentre barcolli fino al tavolo al centro della cabina cercando di mentenere l'equilibrio, prendendo poi in mano una bottiglia di rhum…vuota.

La rimetti a posto ma un'onda più forte delle altre ti destabilizza e la bottiglia finisce a terra rompendosi.

"Ma non sei capace di fare meno confusione?" una voce ovattata arriva dal letto mentre ti giri con circospezione fissando l'ammasso di coperte…

"Perché non continui a dormire invece di recriminare chissà cosa soldo di cacio?" gli chiedi mentre uno dei cuscini viene scaraventato a terra e tuo figlio si mette a sedere guardandoti.

"Lo farei volentieri Capitano se tu fossi capace di fare meno confusione!" ti risponde con quell'aria risoluta e il tono arrogante prima di rimettersi disteso.

"Piccolo…nano….malefico…" borbotti prendendo il tuo cappello per uscire dalla cabina "…oh sì un altro figlio Jack…" continui citando le parole di Black "…già uno è una sciagura piccolo essere alto un metro e un cetriolo di mare…ma sì…un altro essere urlante e insopportabile in giro per la nave…che vuoi che sia Capitano?" continui mentre arrivi sul ponte e vieni accolto dalla luce mattutina.

Il mare è calmo, molto calmo…ed anche la nave…la nave è calma, troppo calma, ti guardi attorno e ti accorgi che la Perla è pressochè deserta…

D'istinto porti la mani sull'elsa della spada, proprio nel momento in cui senti il tonfo di alcuni passi alle tue spalle; ti giri di scatto verso la poppa, in piedi appoggiato alla balaustra c'è lui: Capitan Barbossa.

"Buongiorno Jack…" dice addentando una mela.

Una mela sempre quella dannata mela, cambiare frutto? Banana, pesca qualunque cosa ma questa mela sta iniziando a darti davvero sui nervi…

"Barbossa!" esclami compiaciuto battendo le mani "Ma che piacevole sorpresa…" continui muovendo qualche passo nella sua direzione.

"Ah Ah Ah Sparrow…" ti interrompe puntanto la sua pistola contro di te "Rimani lì dove sei…"

"Certo…dal ponte si può respirare questa aria salmastra…fresca…lì invece…sbaglio o sei sopra le latrine della ciurma?" chiedi mentre vedi una evidente espressione di insofferenza sul volto del tuo vecchio nemico.

"Ah Jack…i tuoi commenti sarcastici…li hai inseganti anche alla tua signora eh?" dice lui iniziando a scendere le scale per avvicinarsi a te "Non è stata zitta un attimo…abbiamo dovuto metterla al tappetto stava diventando davvero noiosa…"

Black.

Senti chiaramente una fitta allo stomaco nel momento in cui pronuncia quelle parole, le mani vorrebbero muoversi verso l'elsa della spada e trafiggere quel figlio di un cane, ma non servirebbe a nulla.

"Dov'è?" chiedi e Barbossa scoppia in una fragorosa risata.

"Capitano Sparrow non preoccuparti, le celle della West Horizon sono quanto mai confortevoli e la mia ciurma si sta prendendo ottima cura di lei…" ti risponde con tono provocatorio per cercare di farti commettere un passo falso.

"Fossi in te non le metterei intorno troppa gente vecchio mio…" commenti gesticolando "…la signora può essere abbastanza…manesca quando vuole…" continui cercando di mantenere il tuo solito tono, cercando di non fare nulla che possa far trapelare al tuo vecchio primo uomo le tue preoccupazioni.

"Niente che non si possa risolvere con un paio di vecchie catene di ferro Capitano Sparrow…" risponde lui mentre serri i denti e stringi i pugni per impedirti di rispondere, di saltargli alla gola e lacerarla con le tue mani.

"Non posso ucciderla Jack e lo sai…" continua mentre cammina per il ponte "…e non posso uccidere te, né tuo figlio…ma ci sono cose peggiori della morte…e la mia ciurma ne conosce abbastanza…" aggiunge con un sorriso sadico e malato stampato sul volto.

"Non provare…" inizi a dire contravvenendo ai tuoi buoni propositi.

"Non sei nella condizione di dettare legge Sparrow!" ti interrompe bruscamente con tono perentorio "Presentati all'Isola, quell'isola, quella davanti a cui ho ormeggiato la mia nave stasera, al tramonto, porta tuo figlio…e il mio…alle pendici del vulcano…" esclama portando il suo viso rugoso e rovinato dal mare a poca distanza dal tuo "Solo voi tre capitano…o ti giuro che la nostra Black Truman pregherà di essere morta quando ancora poteva farlo…" conclude.

Detto questo si gira e cammina verso il parapetto della nave iniziando poi a calarsi nella scialuppa che l'ha portato fino alla Perla.

"Capitano io…"

"…Jerome non servono le tue scuse…" lo interrompi.

Avete raggiunto la Black Death e portato soccorso ai feriti, lì Jerome ti ha raccontato come sono andate le cose, come otto pirati armati hanno fatto irruzione nella cabina sparando e brandendo le spade, come l'hanno messo ko e come hanno preso Black.

"E' stato tutto così improvviso…" commento l'uomo e tu annuisci velocemente.

"Hanno colto di sorpresa anche noi sulla Perla…" rispondi sentendo la rabbia che ti monta dentro, come hai fatto ad essere così ingenuo? A continuare con quel piano senza pensare che in realtà stavate facendo tutti il suo gioco, il gioco di Barbossa…

E ora siete alla resa dei conti: siete all'isola in cui lui userà la pietra, e se Clarence ha fatto il suo dovere tutto finirà, ma come?

Black è nelle loro mani e tu dovrai portare tuo figlio nell'antro di un vulcano, in cui presumibilmente Barbossa vorrà compiere qualche rito…qualche…magia per riscattare e liberare se stesso e la sua ciurma…

"Jerome…tu aspetterai a riva…io andrò al vulcano con John e Clarence…" dici alzandoti dalla sedia.

"E' quello che vuole Capitano…" commenta il pirata.

"Lo so…ma ha Black ed inoltre Barbossa non userà la pietra prima di averci tutti riuniti in quella caverna…e noi dobbiamo far sì che la usi…per mettere fine a tutta questa storia o continuerà a starci alle calcagna…l'unica cosa giusta che ha detto è che non può ucciderci…ma forse può davvero rendere la nostra vita un inferno…" spieghi ricevendo un fugace cenno d'assenso.

"Agli ordini…Capitano…"

"E quindi ti sei fatto fregare!" esclama John scuotendo la testa con un aria vagamente comica.

Siete su una scialuppa, stai remando verso l'isola indicata da Barbossa, Clarence è seduto pensieroso mentre tuo figlio non sta zitto un attimo…

"Piccolo essere…piantala o ti affogo!" rispondi remando un po' più forte.

"Tanto non puoi uccidermi…le minacce con me non attaccano bello!" ti risponde mentre lo fissi dritto negli occhi.

"Punto primo soldo di cacio…posso sempre legarti al collo una pietra e lasciarti vagare per il fondo dell'oceano…"

"…già certo…poi mamma ti ammazza Capitano! E lo so che hai paura di mamma!" ride lui.

"…punto secondo…" continui ignorando il suo commento "…non mi sono fatto fregare ho solo sottovalutato alcuni aspetti…"

"…come quello che Barbossa non è un idiota?" continua lui.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAdesso basta!" esclami mollando i remi e cercando di alzarti per andare verso di lui facendo ondeggiare pericolosamente la barca.

"Smettetela!" esclama Clarence ad un certo punto con uno sguardo tutt'altro che divertito "Non è il momento per il vostro teatrino!" continua con tono maturo e un'aria troppo severa per i tuoi gusti "Ci sono in ballo le nostre vite e quelle delle persone che amiamo quindi Capitano rimettiti a remare, adesso!" conclude mentre John si risiede a testa bassa e tu riprendi in mano i remi bofonchiando.

"Jack Jack Jack…ma che piacere vedere che sei arrivato puntuale!" esclama Barbossa vedendoti "…e che hai portato il resto della famiglia…" continua alludendo a John e Clarence "…niente smancerie figliolo…" aggiunge rivolto a quest'ultimo "…non è nel mio stile!" conclude prorompendo in una fragorosa risata prima di fare un veloce cenno con la mano.

La sua ciurma vi accerchia e vi invita a proseguire lungo il sentiero che porta al vulcano; già da qui potete vedere l'entrata di quella che sembra essere una caverna, un antro buio e fumoso che porta all'interno della montagna, nel cuore della lava che errutta in continuazione molti metri sopra di voi…

Ti guardi intorno, non c'è traccia di Black, non tra la ciurma, non davanti con Barbossa che avanza deciso accanto a…Persefone…

Entrate e subito l'aria si fa più umida, calda e pesante a mano a mano che proseguite lungo il cunicolo: all'improvviso l'atmosfera si rischiara e si colora di una calda luce arancione, arrivate in una sala enorme: dalla parete di sinistra alta centinaia e centinaia di metri cola lava incandescente che si raccoglie in una sconfinata pozza al centro del pavimento, sulla destra una piccola cascata d'acqua che alza fumo scorrendo sulle rocce incandescenti; sul lato più lontano da voi una seconda pozza di lava piccola e ribollente da cui spunta un piccolo isolotto di roccia scura collegato al resto da una sottilissima passerella calcarea.

Al centro della piattaforma, distesa ed ancora priva di sensi: Black.


	20. Chapter 20 Il Sangue, l'Odio e l'Amore

**Capitolo 20 – Il Sangue, l'Odio e l'Amore**

I suoni ti arrivano ovattati e rimbombano nelle orecchie come una cascata d'acqua contro la roccia; l'aria è pesante e calda, umida e puzza di stantio e di vecchio. Hai la pelle bagnata, migliaia di minuscole goccioline d'acqua su ogni millimetro, in ogni respiro.

Cerchi di muoverti, allungare un braccio, girare una gamba, ma ogni gesto è una sferzata di dolore che arriva al cervello come un lampo. Sbatti le palpebre, velocemente, insistentemente, tutto è avvolto da una luce aranciata, da un'aria pesante di vapore e rumori taglienti. Appoggi una mano per terra, roccia, roccia umida e scivolosa; ti fai forza e ti alzi un po' voltando la testa verso quello che sembra un vociare confuso e distante, hai la vista ancora sfuocata e vedi delle sagome, non lontane ma non vicine, come ammucchiate una contro l'altra. Ti guardi intorno e ti abitui alla luce, riuscendo a capire che sei in un luogo chiuso, in quella che sembra essere una caverna, cerchi di tirarti ancora più su e ti accorgi di essere su una piccola isoletta, del diametro di appena un paio di metri, ma tutto intorno a te non c'è acqua ma un fluido arancione e viscoso: lava.

Sei all'interno di un vulcano, alla tua destra senti un rumore forte e sempre meno ovattato adesso che stai riprendendo a pieno i sensi, sul fondo della caverna noti infatti una enorme colata di lava, una cascata ribollente che si getta nel lago su cui sorge il tuo rifugio, la piccola isola su cui ti trovi, collegata al resto da una minuscola passerella di pietra, scavata dal calore del magma e dall'erosione delle gocce d'acqua che cadono dal soffitto evaporando a contatto con il liquido bollente.

Ti metti a sedere riacquistando finalmente il controllo del tuo corpo, stendi le braccia e muovi il collo per riprendere sensibilità.

"Bentornata tra noi Black…" e la voce di Barbossa a riportare la tua attenzione sulla sinistra, alla fine della passerella, se ne sta lì a fissarti con il cappello calato sul viso, le braccia incrociate al petto, il sorriso sghembo che scopre i denti gialli e marci.

Provi a parlare ma la voce non esce subito, e in una frazione di secondo ti accorgi che alle spalle di Barbossa ci sono John, e Clarence, dietro di loro Jack e altri membri della vostra ciurma, accerchiati da altri pirati, probabilmente quelli di Barbossa…

Non sai ancora cosa dire ed incontri solo lo sguardo di Jack, serio, troppo serio per essere il suo, fisso su di te, preoccupato e aggravato da mille pensieri.

"Finalmente possiamo procedere… visto che ti sei svegliata…" continua Barbossa iniziando a camminare verso la parete destra della caverna, a passi larghi facendo risuonale i tacchi dei suoi stivali nell'enorme spazio cavo.

Lo vedi estrarre dalla tasca qualcosa, un baleno, un semplice riflesso ti fa capire che si tratta della pietra, della Lacrima del Diavolo, la lascia pendere per un attimo dal cordino a cui è attaccata fissandola estasiato e poi la prende incastonandola nella parete, in una minuscola feritoia contornata da strane incisioni nella pietra.

Si sente un boato e la lava vicino a te inizia a ribollire, a zampillare e devi ritrarti su te stessa per non rimanere ustionata, in pochi istanti il lago di magma inizia a rimpicciolirsi e capisci che una piattaforma di roccia sta sorgendo dal fondo, facendo defluire la lava sulla sinistra. Il pavimento continua a salire finche ormai la tua piccola isola non è più un'isola ma è circondata da solida pietra e soltanto la metà sinistra del lago, quella in cui si butta la cascata è rimasta liquida.

Poi un altro rumore, assordante questa volta sembra provenire da esattamente sotto di te, senti il terreno tremare e ti butti sulla destra rotolando nel momento in cui la roccia inizia a franare sotto di te; allunghi troppo la mano sfiorando per un secondo una minuscola pozza di lava, sentendo il calore e il dolore lungo ogni nervo la ritrai immediatamente, poi guardi incredula lo spazio su cui eri prima circondata da tonnellate di roccia fusa, lì, ora, da sotto il pavimento franato sta sorgendo un'altra piattaforma con un enorme baule nero come la pece, dagli intarsi dorati e un lucchetto verde, un lucchetto senza serratura…

Nell'esatto istante in cui il baule emerge completamente avverti qualcosa, lo senti distintamente, senti una vampata di calore ustionante poco sopra la fronte, nel punto esatto in cui avevi nascosto il frammento di pietra che ti aveva donato l'immortalità, come se nel momento in cui Barbossa ha usato la gemma per i suoi scopi questa protezione fosse svanita, e la pietra sgretolata con lei. Alzando lo sguardo vedi John che si porta una mano alla testa come se anche lui avesse sentito quell'improvviso lampo di calore dove il suo frammento era nascosto, mentre Jack muove impercettibilmente il capo continuando a tenere su di te lo sguardo.

I passi di Barbossa risuonano ancora una volta, pesanti, e sempre più vicini a dove ti trovi, non fa a tempo a girarti che senti la sua presa sul tuo braccio, ti strattona con forza per costringerti ad alzarti in piedi e poi ti getta contro il baule mentre senti distintamente qualcos'altro che distrae la tua attenzione dal dolore alle costole contro il metallo, la voce di John che grida ribellandosi a qualcosa.

Giri la testa ansimando e vedi che uno dei pirati di Barbossa l'ha preso di peso e lo sta trascinando verso di voi, mentre scalcia e urla, piangendo con un matto.

"Lascialo andare!" ruggisci girandoti di scatto, cercando di allungarti per rubare la spada a Barbossa, per prendere il suo sudicio cappotto e tirarlo contro di te, ma lui è più veloce e i suoi riflessi più pronti dei tuoi e con un gesto semplice e fluido ti sferra un calco all'altezza della mascella facendoti cadere riversa al suolo.

"Non ci provare Truman, non provarci nemmeno…" ribatte mentre ormai il pirata ha portato John accanto a voi; tuo figlio si divincola buttandosi contro di te, le braccia al collo e il viso nascosto nella tua camicia.

"Cosa vuoi?" chiedi scandendo le parole alzando gli occhi in uno sguardo carico di odio contro il tuo nemico di sempre, contro i suoi occhi azzurri e annebbiati che ti fissano arroganti e pieni di presunzione.

"Apri quel baule!" ti intima con un sorriso meschino e tu giri la testa allungando poi la mano sul lucchetto senza serratura, un lucchetto che non puoi e non sai aprire…

"Come?" chiedi tenendo John stretto a te e in pochi istanti la risata di Barbossa riempie la caverna con la sua voce roca e irritante.

Poi è questione di un secondo un semplice secondo in cui la sua mano scivola verso la fondina che tiene attaccata alla cinta del pantaloni, estrae la pistola e come a rallentatore la punta lontano da voi verso gli altri pirati: verso Jack.

È un colpo sordo e secco quello che rimbomba da una parete all'altra, seguito dal tonfo ovattato del corpo di Jack che cade riverso sulla pietra, mentre la sua spada e le sue pistole tintinnano contro il pavimento.

Clarence cerca di sporgersi di buttarsi verso di lui ma due pirati grossi e sdentati lo bloccano fermandolo per entrambe le braccia.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack…" è la tua voce quella che senti spaccarti i timpani come una lama, mentre cerchi di impedire a John di girare il viso e vedere suo padre riverso a terra nella macchia di sangue che si sta allargando sotto di lui.

Cerchi di alzarti, ma ancora una volta Barbossa ti ferma colpendoti con il calcio della pistola alla testa, mandandoti ancora al suolo.

"Apri quel baule Truman…" intima con il tono di chi non ammette risposta.

"Non posso…" rispondi urlando, cercando di ricordare la profezia fatta dallo stregone, il sangue dei suoi più grandi nemici, il loro odio e il loro amore…

"Sì che puoi Black, per aprire quel baule ci vuole il sangue dei miei nemici…" inizia a dire con un sorriso malevole portando lo sguardo su uno dei suoi pirati che gli sta portando la fusciacca insanguinata che Jack portava in vita, la prende e la butta sul baule. "…il loro odio…" continua accucciandosi e prendendo la tua mano, mettendola sopra l'enorme lucchetto ora imbrattato del sangue del Capitano "…e il tuo odio verso di me adesso è talmente grande che potrebbe spezzare qualunque cosa…" commenta quasi fosse divertito "…e il loro amore…" conclude prendendo la mano di John e mettendola sulla tua.

In quel momento senti scattare qualcosa, sotto il tuo palmo, un clic forte e deciso, il lucchetto che si è aperto, Barbossa toglie con forza le vostre mani dalla serratura e con un calcio apre il baule: l'interno è vuoto, e scuro, ma in un solo secondo una luce rossa ma agghiacciante lo riempie seguita da un rumore di ali, come se migliaia di pipistrelli stessero cozzando l'uno contro l'altro alla ricerca di una disperata via di fuga.

Un guizzo, un bagliore più forte degli altri fuori esce dall'enorme forziere e colpisce Barbossa mandandolo a terra mentre le sue grida si perdono per le pareti calde e umide della caverna, seguite dai lamenti strazianti di tutta la sua ciurma.


End file.
